The Bond
by VintageLove69
Summary: Mysterious deaths lead Isaac to meet Sarah, A beautiful vampire who was newly turned and had no clue what she was doing. And, Sarah becomes more confused after she feels a strong connection with Isaac and she has no idea why. The summary sucks, sorry. This is my first fanfic so bare with me please? Please don't hate me for bringing vamps to Beacon Hills! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The Bond

Chapter 1: More Killings

Isaac P.O.V

I woke up with Scott pounding on the guest bedroom door. I turned over slowly and groaned when my digital clock said '8:15'. Come on Scott, It's saturday.

"ISAAC! WAKE UP! ISAAC!" Scott said, still pounding on my door. I didn't want to move. After a few moments, I relented and got out of bed. I took my time getting to the door. I swung it open to see Scott and Stiles standing there, looking very impatient. They both eyed me like they were waiting for something.

"What?" I asked my two friends, slightly confused.

"My dad said he needed to talk to us, He said to bring you too since you're in on this werewolf shit. So put a shirt on and some shoes. We have to meet my dad and Chris Argent at the Argent house." Stiles said, Sounding urgent. He might've taken too much Adderall this morning. I brushed it off.

I felt a pang of sadness and guilt in my stomach. The last time I saw Allison was when she told me that wanted Scott, Not me. Scott was my closest and only friend besides Stiles. I felt really bad about liking Allison, and I honestly should've expected the outcome. She flirted with me but she was completely in love with Scott. I was happy for Scott, but I knew it would hurt a little to see them together. She said that she still wanted to be friends, and I was okay with it. I'd have to spend a decent amount of time with the two of them, So I agreed to be friends with her.

"We are leaving in 5 minutes, So hurry up dude." Stiles said with urgency in his voice. I pulled away from my thoughts and nodded. I left the door open while I grabbed a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black vans, since i had fallen asleep with jeans on, I didn't bother looking for pants.

Once I was done getting ready to go, I followed behind Scott and Stiles to Stiles' blue jeep.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until Scott spoke up.

"Isaac, Are you sure you're okay with being around Allison? I mean, You looked kind of sad when Stiles mentioned the Argent house." He said, I could tell he felt sorry for me.

"Oh, Uh, Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just glad she's happy." I said, with a small smile. Scott looked at me with apologetic eyes before turning around and looking forward.

I don't know why he felt bad to be honest. It's not like I said in love with Allison. Yeah, She was gorgeous and smart but The way she looked at Scott, I stood no choice. He looked at her and his world would light up. I didn't feel that strong about her. Just a little crush.

If anything, I was jealous of the love they shared. They seemed so perfect for each other, and it wasn't only obvious to me, but to everyone around them. I just hoped that I could find something like that someday.

I was jerked away from my thoughts when the Jeep was slowed to a stop. I looked through the windshield and I saw Allison waiting on her front steps for Scott. She looked to the car, waiting for Scott to get out. She saw me in the backseat and smiled slightly. I gave a small smile back.

Scott jumped out of the jeep and ran upto her with his arms open. She smiled brightly and giggled when she jumped in his arms and he spun her around. They kissed before claiming each other's hands and walking inside the house.

"Ready dude?" Stiles said, watching me watch Scott and Allison. I sensed that there was more depth to the question.

"Yeah, I just wish I could find something like that, You know?" I said nonchalantly, waiting for Stiles to get out of the car.

"Right with you man." He sighed as he slid out of the front seat, I followed behind him.

We entered the house, Greeted by Chris Argent and Sheriff Stilinski. Chris and Sheriff lead us to the kitchen and we all stood around the marble island in the middle.

"So what's this about?" Stiles asked, getting in a comfortable standing position. Chris and Sheriff exchanged a weary glance but Chris explained.

"After a peaceful few months over the summer,There were five bodies found in the same place last night." He said, sounding slightly pained.

"So you think there is another werewolf in town?" Allison said calmly, with Scott standing behind her and his arms around her waist.

"I'm not sure but the injuries don't quite match up with previous werewolf attacks. All five bodies were men from the homeless shelter that had gone missing, all completely drained of blood, bite marks on the arms and neck, and petite scratches on the arms and torsos of each." Chris said with a blank expression.

A familiar voice came from behind me, "I believe it's something supernatural. Because of the sacrifice ritual that was performed by Scott, Allison and Stiles a few months back. The supernatural being, however, I do not know. I did say that supernatural beings would be drawn to Beacon Hills because of the ritual." Deaton said calmly as he walked around the island to stand between Chris and Sheriff.

"Maybe we should see where the bodies were, Maybe the location would give off some hints as to what it that we are dealing with." I said, thinking to myself about the unfamiliar injury pattern that Chris described. It probably wasn't a werewolf, Maybe it was some sort of demon.

"A jogger found the bodies about a mile, mile and a half into Beacon Hills Reserve and He called the police." Sheriff said emotionlessly. He looked tired.

"Isaac has a point, We should go see where the bodies were found." Scott said, backing me up. I smiled at him for supporting me. He returned the smile.

"Well then. Let's go. Scott, Allison and Sheriff can ride with me. Isaac and Deaton can ride with Stiles." Chris said. We all followed him into the garage to give Allison, Sheriff, Stiles, Deaton and himself all crossbows for protection against any potential threats.

"I figured you two were good." Chris said to Scott and I. Scott and I nodded.

Once we all got to the reserve, We all started walking. After about 30 or 40 minutes of walking, We stopped in a small clearing. I could hear another heartbeat but I didn't know where it was coming from. Then, I smelled blood. About 10 feet away from our group of 8 was a body, All of the same injuries, but fresh.

"Hello?" Chriss called out wearily, as he motioned for the weapons to be held at a ready position. "If you're out there, Show yourself. We won't hurt you if you don't hurt us." Chris said looking around.

Scott and I exchanged a 'You hear and feel it too?' look. Scott nodded. I could tell that something supernatural was near the group. I heard the heartbeat speed up at Chris' words. I could also hear very, very quiet sobbing. I could tell Scott heard it as well.

I heard the heartbeat speed up as a figure appeared from behind a large tree. I studied the figure closely. It was a very beautiful teenage girl with long black, wavy hair that barely reached the small of her back. She had deep, soft blue eyes.

I was distracted by her eyes, but then I realized that she was covered in blood. She had on black vans, skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt with a large black lace cross in the center and a black jacket type thing with black lace sleeves. It would've looked good on her but her entire outfit was splattered with blood. I looked up at her pale ivory skinned face and her lips, chin and neck were covered in fresh blood. Her hands were too.

She looked at the group starting at the front of the line, with tears still in her eyes. Her eyes landed on me, and we made eye contact. I got chills in my spine and my heart sped up, a lot. The same happened to her. We broke eye contact when Chris spoke out.

"Did you kill that man?" Chris said bluntly. I was offended by his question for a strange reason. The girl's tear began to spill over and she practically started sobbing.

"P-Please don't h-hurt me. I-I didn't mean t-to hurt him. I d-don't even know where I a-am. M-My dad s-said that I could feed without k-killing anyone. I keep trying," The girl choked out what she could. I wanted to hug her, even though she wasn't making much sense. Even Chris looked confused. He motioned for everyome to lower their weapons.

"What are you?" Scott said, shocked by what she said, also confused.

"He said I-I was a v-vampire." The girl said slowly, calming sobs.

We looked at her like she was absolutely insane. She looked even more freaked out when Chris pulled up his crossbow and aimed at it at her. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please! I didn't mean to kill these men! I was just turned! I don't know what I'm doing! Please don't hurt me!" She cried out, more tears streaming down her face. Chris looked at her with pity then shot an arrow from the crossbow at her face. I moved quickly and caught the arrow right before it collided with her face.

The group looked at me like I was also insane.

"Isaac! What the hell?" Chris said, angry at me for not letting him kill the girl.

"Come on Chris! Can't you see that she's horrified, Scott back me up," I said frantically. I looked over at Scott.

"Chris, He's right. I can smell her fear from over here. She's not trying to trick us into letting her go." Scott said, staring at Chris and The girl occasionally.

"Vampires are extremely dangerous, More so than werewolves. Their senses are much, much more heightened than yours. An old friend of mine used to hunt them. And that's how he was killed." Chris said, eyeing the girl, Almost blaming her for his friends' death.

"She's genuinely scared Chris." Deaton said with his normal calm personality. Chris softened with Deaton's words. Chris trusted Deaton ever since the ritual.

"I apologize. For trying to kill you." Chris said, Looking at the girl with an expressionless face. The girl nodded slightly.

"So what do we do with her?" Stiles said staring and the girl.

"What about Derek? He takes in people? Right?" Scott said.

"Not anymore. I have Cora now." Derek said from behind the group. He shows up out of nowhere a lot lately. He studied the girl carefully. I was hoping he would be able to help her in some way.

"Well she can't just leave her. She looks like she's 16. What about school? She probably has nobody. Are you alone out here? How did you get here? Did someone send you?" Allison looked at the girl, waiting for answers. I turned to look at the girl, Her mouth was slightly open and she looked confused. She started to cry again.

I tried to step to her, to hug her. But before I could, she flinched away. I held out my hand and gave her a soft smile. She probably sensed that I was being genuine because she laid her hand gently in mine. It wasn't cold like I expected. It was warm and soft. A light jolt ran through the both of us. She relaxed her tensed muscles with my touch. I laced her fingers with mine and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

She gave me a brief, small smile. I felt something in my stomach that I never even felt when I was around Allison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Figuring it out

Isaac P.O.V

"We need to figure out what we are going to do with her. We can't just leave her here." Chris said looking around the group, waiting for options.

"I could probably take her in since Isaac is staying with Scott and Cora won't care. She needs more friends anyway." Derek said, relenting his previous statement. "She is quite different from werewolves but I can still teach her how to protect herself. She's sort of small." Derek added, looking at the girl, analyzing her. She inched closer to me while Derek spoke.

"Isaac and I will come to your loft for a while, to help train her. Plus, It looks like she trusts him most out of everyone here." Scott said to Derek. He looked at mine and the girl's hands. I blushed. I nodded to Derek, Agreeing with Scott.

"I know a little about vampires but I'll do my research to help with her." Deaton said to the group. He looked to the girl and smiled sweetly, trying to earn her trust. "What is your name?" He added. She looked at me, as if for permission, I nodded in approval.

"My name is Sarah. Sarah Arroyo." She said shyly. She squeezed my hand gently. The group went down the line and introduced themselves. She nodded, memorizing each name.

"Sarah, Isaac and Scott, Follow me. My car is back there." Derek said pointing back behind him.

"We'll take care of the body." Sheriff said. I looked down at Sarah and she looked sad and guilty. She avoided eye contact with everyone.

"Can I come?" Stiles asked Derek. Derek looked wearily at him. "Come on dude! She needs to get to know our little group. And last time I checked, I'm apart of it." Stiles added, gesturing to Sarah.

"Fine. But Sarah sits up front. I have a few questions, If that's okay, Sarah." Derek said, Looking at Sarah. She nodded shyly, squeezing my hand again.

We walked to Derek's car. He gave Cora the camero and got himself a large, black truck. Stiles, Scott and I climbed into the back, while Sarah and Derek climbed into the front. Derek waited until we were out of the reserve to start asking questions.

Derek softened his demeanor while speaking to Sarah, Not wanting to scare her.

"So, How old are you? Human years." Derek said, glancing to Sarah, then putting his eyes back on the road.

"I'm 16. But I was just turned a month ago." Sarah said while looking down at her lap. I could tell she was overwhelmed. I reached my hand out to place it on her shoulder. She relaxed at my touch, just as she did before. Scott and Stiles looked at me, confused. I shrugged.

"Are you willing to tell me your story? You don't have to." Derek said hesitantly. Sarah sat in silence for a few moments then nodded.

"The whole thing?" She asked quietly.

"If you want." Derek replied.

"Well, when I was 9, my father's schizophrenia got horribly worse. One day while he hallucinated, He locked me in my room and He killed my mother. He thought she was a demon or something," She paused, trying to hold back tears. She took a deep breath and continued.

"After he killed my mother, He killed himself. I called 911 when he started yelling. By the time the police got there, They were both dead." She paused again. I could feel her pain, for some odd reason. She wiped her eyes and braved on.

"Since then, abusive foster home after another. About a month and a half ago, I ran away from my last one. The foster father didn't find me for 2 weeks. When he found me, He was drunk and furious. He stabbed me then ran. The man who turned me brought me to his home in southern Florida. He saved my life and taught me the basics." She paused again to recollect herself, then continued.

"One day, He gave me a bank card and told me to get as far away as possible. So I did. I ended up here. I tried to do what he taught me. Feed, heal, erase. That's what he called it. It's when you feed from someone, heal them, then erase their memory." She sighed after she finished, upset with herself.

Derek took in the story, as did the rest of us. We all looked confused at the end part.

"Wait, Erase? How do you erase their memory?" Scott questioned her. She looked for a way to explain.

"The man who turned me said it's called compelling. Making someone believe what you're telling them. It's really hard to explain. You do this thing with your eyes and bam, they believe what you tell them." Sarah explained. Scott, Stiles, Derek and I all exchanged looks but before anyone could say anything, we pulled into the loft's parking lot.

Derek lead us all up to his loft. He opened the door and called for Cora to come downstairs from her room. Sarah paused right before she stepped into the his loft. She tried to put her foot through the door, but she couldn't.

"You have to invite me in." Sarah said, a hint of frustration in her voice. Derek looked at her for a moment, sort of shocked.

"You're welcome to come in, Sarah." He said, with blank face. She hesitated, afraid it wouldn't work but she stepped into the threshold and smiled to herself, She looked up at me and I smiled at her.

Once Cora was in the main room, She looked around at all of us, suspiciously.

"What did you boys do?" Cora asked simply, eyeing Derek and Scott.

"I brought a friend home. She's, uh, new to town. I figured we could train her." Derek said, motioning to me and the girl standing behind me.

I turned halfway to face her. She looked up at me, wearily. I put my hand on the small of her back, nudging her into Cora's sight. Cora studied her for a few moments.

"She's a wolf?" Cora asked, slightly confused by her scent.

"Not exactly." Derek said, running a hand through his hair uneasily.

"Not exactly? What the hell is she? She's definitely not human." She replied, still eyeing Sarah.

"She is a vampire and she has nowhere to go." Derek explained. Cora looked at him, shocked. She looked at Sarah, still shocked. Then, she smiled. It looked like she was amazed that vampires existed. I mean, werewolves did so, what made us all think vampires didn't?

Cora slowly approached Sarah with a smile. Once she was a few feet away, she held out her hand, still smiling.

"Hi, I'm Cora."

Sarah looked up at me like she did in the woods, I nodded. Cora looked at me, then at Sarah, confused. Sarah looked down at her bloodied hand and wiped it off on her jeans. She shook Cora's hand gently.

"I'm Sarah." She said shyly, looking apologetic for the blood on her hand. Cora noticed.

"Don't worry about the blood. I'm used to blood."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friend in training

Isaac P.O.V

"Before we start training, We need to know more about your kind." Derek said. He and Sarah were standing in the middle of the large, open room while Cora, Stiles, Scott and I sat by the steps, watching.

Sarah nodded.

"Let's start out by finding what happens when you're thirsty." Derek said, waiting for Sarah to answer.

"Well, My throat starts to burn, I grow fangs, My eyes turn red and these weird veins pop up from under my eyes." Sarah said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Show me." He replied.

"Can't really do it on cue." Sarah said blankly. She was starting to show her true personality. I liked it.

"Stiles come here." Derek said motioning for Stiles to stand by him.

"No, Don't bring blood into this." Sarah said, not wanting Stiles to get hurt.

"It's fine, I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone." Derek said, comforting Sarah's thoughts. He looked at me, as if telling me to watch her closely. Sarah nodded hesitantly. Stiles sighed and mumbled a comment about being the human in the room. Derek took Stiles' arm and poked it roughly with one of his claws, causing blood to drip out slowly. Derek eyed Sarah, waiting for the scent to reach her.

"Ow! Dude! What the hell was that for?" Stiles yelled at Derek for pricking him and making his arm bleed.

"Shut up." Derek said, not looking away from Sarah. She was trying her best to control herself. I stared at her, waiting. The veins she mentioned appeared under her eyes. She struggled more to keep her instincts at bay when the blood on Stiles' arm dripped to the floor.

Stiles look horrified and frozen. Sarah glared at his face, then at his blood on the floor. She looked over to me, I gave her an encouraging look. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The veins slowly disappeared while she kept her eyes shut. I looked at Derek and Stiles. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. Derek look impressed.

"I figured that you'd be more out of control because you're new and your senses are a lot more powerful than mine. You're similar to us. You need an anchor too. I think you've found one already." Derek said, slyly. He looked at me towards the end.

It's weird that I met this girl not even 2 hours ago and I already had some sort of connection with her. Right? I mean, I could tell I wasn't the only one who sensed the connection. Cora. Derek. Who knows who else knew?

I was jerked from my thoughts when Derek spoke out.

"Focus on the blood. I want to see your fangs." He said. Sarah stared blankly at Stiles, well his arm and the blood coming from it. The veins slowly formed under her eyes. She breathed hard. Derek left Stiles side and walked over to Sarah. He put his thumb and pointer finger on her chin. He gently pulled down on her jaw to reveal a quite scary mouth of pointed teeth.

Her two front teeth were normal but the ones next to them were just barely longer and pointed into a very, very sharp tip. Her canine teeth were slightly longer and just as pointed. Her bottom canines resembled her top ones.

Stiles saw her teeth and his jaw dropped open. He looked like he was ready to piss himself. Sarah, seeing how terrified Stiles was, she looked over to me and I gave her a sweet smile. She took a couple of deep breaths, and the fangs retracted as well as the veins. '_I guess I really am her anchor.' _I thought to myself. I smiled even wider. Derek let her jaw go and smiled shyly at me.

"Alright, Now let's see how fast you are. Or how fast you know how to be." Derek said. I could smell the cockyness radiating from him. He knew she wasn't as fast as him. Or so he thought.

As soon as Derek finished his sentence, Sarah disappeared. Everyone looked around the room, trying to see where she was. Derek turned around a couple of times.

"Boo." Sarah said with a giggle as she appeared behind Stiles. He screamed and threw himself on the ground, not expecting Sarah to be behind him.

"Wow, She's fast." Stiles muttered from the ground as he turned to face her. She moved a bit closer to him and sat indian style across from him. She grabbed his arm gently and looked at the puncture mark Derek gave him. Stiles tensed as she looked at the blood.

"Does it hurt? It looks deep." Sarah asked Stiles, eyeing the wound.

"Yeah, It hurts a lot actually." Stiles said as Sarah looked up at him.

"Do you trust me?" She asked quietly.

"Uh, besides the fact that your fangs terrify me, Yeah." He said with a nervous laugh, wondering where she was going with this. She smiled at him then brought her wrist to her mouth. She bit down gently. She held out her wrist.

"Trust me. Please?" She said looking at her wrist. Stiles brought her wrist to his face. She nodded encouragingly with a smile. He took her wrist in his mouth. I saw Cora wince. She cared so much about Stiles, She might've liked him.

Stiles drank from Sarah's wrist for a few seconds the let go, there was still a little blood on his lip but he licked it off. About 2 seconds later, the gash on his arm started to disappear. He looked down at it with his jaw wide open. He touched the skin where his gash was seconds ago then looked up at Sarah.

"Y-Your blood," He said, trailing off. Derek stood about 6 feet behind Stiles, looking shocked. Hell, I think all of us were shocked.

"Yes, It healed you." Sarah said with an adorable smile that none of us had seen before.

"Wow, Well. This is very unheard of." Derek said, obviously impressed. "Now, I kind of want to see how good you are at fighting." He added. Sarah nodded, smiling.

"To make it interesting, Let's have Scott and Isaac fight with me against you. We heal quickly too, so don't worry about hurting us." Derek said with a smirk. He said starting to have fun with her, like she was his new toy. I didn't like that very much at all.

Sarah nodded and got in a crouched position, smiling.

Derek launched the first attack and threw himself at her, arms swinging. She easily dodged his swings, picked him up with ease and threw him in Scott's direction, making him land on Scott. I ran towards her and tried to scratch her, but before I could she grabbed my hand, launched her self over my head and threw me against the wall from behind.

Derek, thinking she was distracted, ran up to her from behind but she dodged her attack by flipping over Derek, landing on his back while he was hunched over, She knocked him over while rocketing herself to the ceiling where she swung, gaining momentum then dropped herself on Scott, who was just standing up again, her hand around his throat.

She rolled off of Scott and started giggling.

"You 3 just got your asses kicked by a girl." Stiles said laughing with Cora.

"Shut up Stiles, She could kick your ass too." Derek said, brushing himself off and standing up.

"I'm not denying that. But you guys went into the fight so confident. It was a day brightener to see the big, bad wolf get his ass whooped by a 5'3 teenage girl." Stiles said, still laughing. I started laughing, as well as Scott. Sarah was giggling and biting her nails. She looked over at me staring at her and blushed.

Suddenly, There was a knock at the door. We all abruptly stopped our laughing. Derek strided over to the door. He opened the door to reveal Deaton.

"I have some research." Deaton said with a small smile.

_A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you're enjoying the story. I enjoyed writing them. In the next chapter, You'll find out a bit more about the vampire in the story, like her weaknesses, strengths and history. And you'll also find out what the deal is with Isaac and Sarah's connection. Anyway, Thank you for reading! Review if you can please!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Findings

Isaac's P.O.V

We all gathered around the large desk near the window in Derek's loft. Deaton sat in the chair in the desk and laid out his research. He had a bag and pulled out 2 small containers with plants in them. He set the containers in front of him. He turned to Sarah.

"How much did the man who turned you tell you about your new world?" Deaton said to her. She thought for a second then replied.

"He taught me how to protect myself and how to survive. Why?" She said slightly confused.

"Are you aware of a plant named 'Vervain'?" He asked lightly. She shook her head. "Vervain is a plant that is very poisonous to you. If it gets in your system, Your senses will be weakened as well as your physical ability. If you touch it with your skin, it will burn very badly." He said, keeping calm.

Sarah looked at the plants in the containers. She studied them carefully, then looked back at Deaton.

"Now, some of this research may not be true, so I'd like to ask you what you know." Deaton said nicely.

Sarah told him about the veins and her fangs. She described a harsh burning sensation in her throat when she gets thirsty. She picked up the container with vervain in it and touched it with her finger. It burned her, like Deaton said it would. Actually worse than he said it would. '_From now on, Don't let her touch vervain.' _I noted to myself.

She forgot to tell us that when she's thirsty, if she cries, she cries blood. '_Don't make her cry blood. Weird.' _I said to myself. She went on and on about the truth behind vampire myths. She has to be invited into someone's home before entering the first time. She heals much faster than werewolves do. She said that she can eat regular human food and it helps with the thirst sometimes. Oh and turns out she can sleep too.

'_Wow, this is weird. She just keeps talking and I could listen for days and days.' _I said to myself. I smiled. I looked at her dreamily while she talked. Her lips moved with the words so smoothly. She has become more comfortable around our group. I smiled at the fact the just a few hours ago, she was lost, afraid and alone. Now she has a group of friends helping her adjust.

My mind wandered, but my eyes didn't. She was still in her bloodied clothes, but she still looked beautiful. Although, her lips were no longer stained red as they were in the forest.

Her lips. Her lips fit her face evenly. Full but petite. They were a natural rosy pink now. I kept wondering what it would've been like to kiss her. I shook the thought from my mind. '_Stop. I just met her.' _I thought.

I thought back to the first time I made eye contact with her. Blue met Blue.I thought about the shivers that were sent down my spine but by her looking at me. And the feeling in my stomach I couldn't get rid of when she smiled or laughed.

I was pulled out of my thoughts. Deaton was staring at me, staring at Sarah.I looked down at my feet, blushing. Deaton turned to look at Sarah, who had just finished talking.

"May I ask where you were staying before?" Deaton asked her.

"I was staying at an abandoned gas station about a mile from the High School. All of my clothes are there. So am I staying here?" She said, Turning to Derek at the end.

"Yes. Your room is right next to Cora's." Derek said. Sarah and Cora high fived.

"Now that we know what we need to, We can get everything settled." Deaton said looking to Derek.

"I'll help Sarah get her things." I volunteered myself to help her. She smiled brightly at me. Derek nodded and threw me his car keys.

Once Sarah and I got to the abandoned gas station, we climbed in through a back window.

Once I got into her little hide out I looked around. It was actually pretty cozy. She used the old counter as a desk that she kept a lava lamp and her laptop on. She used a queen size air mattress covered with an array of pillows. Her pillows had a theme, zebra print.

While she packed up her things, I noticed a picture frame by her lamp. It was a picture of her and one of her friends, I guessed.

She looked about a year younger in the picture. She had vintage looking makeup on, her hair was shorter and it was straightened, She had the same gorgeous blue eyes. The boy in the picture next to her somewhat resembled her. He had the same color hair and similar facial features, but he had dark green eyes and looked a bit older.

"Is this your brother?" I asked, still looking at the picture. I turned to her. She walked over to me and smiled a sad smile.

"He's my half brother. That was the last time I saw him. He lived with my mom, dad and I. But when my parents died, They couldn't keep us together. My foster parents let me meet up with him probably 4 or 5 times after splitting up." Sarah said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry you guys got separated. Were you close?" I asked her while she looked at the picture with sad eyes.

"Yeah, very close. His name is Brayden. He was at soccer practice the day my parents died. None of our family would take us in. We only had 3 weeks together before they separated us. He was 2 years older. My dad had a previous wife but she left him and Brayden. A year later my dad married my mom and a year after that, they had me." She said, even more sadness in her voice. I just wanted to hug her.

"I'm sorry again." I said as I pulled her into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around my torso. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. We stayed like that for a few more seconds. She pulled away and started packing again after smiling up at me.

"So what's your story?" She said as she folded a shirt and threw it into her suitcase. She looked over at me from across the room.

"Well, I grew up with my parents and my brother. But my mom died when I was 12ish. My brother joined the army 2 years after she died. He was killed in action. Then my dad lost it. He became physically and emotionally abusive. I got the bite from Derek and then My dad was killed by the Kanima, long story." I told her everything. The first time I willingly told someone about my father abusing me. Everyone knew but they found out from the police. I've never told anyone.

"I'm so sorry, Isaac." Sarah said after she did the vampire speed thing to stand in front of me. She buried her face in my chest and hugged me. I gladly returned the hug.

She looked up at me, but not breaking the hug. "I'm all packed, Ready to go?" She asked with a smile. I nodded and grabbed her suitcases. I walked around and opened the truck door and shoved the suitcases in the back seat. Sarah came out with a bag of pillows and her laptop in hand. "My picture frame, camera case and lamp are still back there. I'll get them in a second." She said as she threw the bag of pillows by the suitcases and set her laptop down in the empty seat.

"No, I got it." I said jogging around to the back of the building. I grabbed the lamp, her purple camera case and her picture of her and Brayden. I hopped out of the window and went around front.

Sarah had sat in the passenger seat and waited for me. I put everything in the back seat and got in the front seat.

As I was driving, I saw Sarah reach in the back seat and grab her camera case. She pulled out an expensive looking camera and a large lense. She somehow attached the two and started taking pictures from the window. She sat indian style against the door and pointed the camera at me.

"Hey now, I look awful in pictures." I said jokingly, with a little truth behind it. I was never photogenic.

"Oh whatever. I'm getting amazing pictures of you." She said with a big, silly grin on her face.

"So photography is a hobby of yours?" I asked. I mentally kicked myself. '_Obviously, Dumbass!'_

"Yeah, Just something I do in some of my spare time. I take pictures of pretty much anything. But mostly the stars, landscapes and nice faces." She said, winking and giggling nervously at the end. I smiled and blushed. Unfortunately, She got a picture.

After 5 more minutes of her taking pictures and us talking about her other hobbies, we pulled into Derek's loft's parking lot. She put her camera away for the moment. She grabbed her laptop, lamp, over the shoulder camera case and her bag of bedding.

We knocked on the door, waiting for Derek to answer. Cora answered and hurried us inside. She seemed pretty rushed.

"Stiles asked me to go with him, Scott and Allison to the movies and I have to leave now. Derek went to enroll Sarah in school and to talk to Deaton. Can you guys hold down the fort?" Cora said while putting on a little bit of makeup and her shoes. Sarah and I nodded. Cora thanked us and ran out of the door. Sarah shut it behind her.

"Want to help me setup my room?" Sarah said, turning around to smile at me. I chuckled and nodded.

_A/N: So I'm kind of taking different myths from different vampire stories, shows and movies. And in my last author's note I said that you were going to find out about Isaac and Sarah's special bond but it's pushed to next chapter. Sorry! And also I haven't quite decided if i'm going to switch P.O.V's yet or not. But anyway thanks for reading and make sure you review! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Truths

Derek P.O.V

I hung upside down on one of the beams in my loft, doing a few of my everyday exercises. I heard a knock at the loft door. I sat up on the beam and jumped down.

When I answered the door, I saw Deaton standing there. I was slightly confused.

"Good morning Derek, May I come in?" Deaton asked. I nodded and he stepped around me. He looked around for a moment before turning to me.

"Are Isaac and Sarah around?" He asked.

"No, They are at school for another hour or so. Why?" I asked leading him to the desk where he sat a couple of weeks ago when he had Sarah tell everyone more about her.

"Good, I'm not sure if I want them to know."

"Know about what?"

"You've also noticed it as well, right?"

"Noticed what exactly?"

"Come on, Derek. I know I'm not the only one that has noticed a connection. In the woods, when we first found her, They made eye contact. Something happened," He paused, making sure I took in what he was saying. My face hardened as I listened. He was right. Something did happen.

I recalled the day we found Sarah. Isaac and Sarah made eye contact and it was like there was electricity in the air. Plus, Isaac in his right mind wouldn't have saved her, especially when it was Chris Argent trying to kill her.

It was like when they made eye contact, there was a connection formed. Like it was meant to happen, almost.

"I've noticed something," I trailed off at the end.

"Exactly. I did some digging around in old legends. I found 'The legend of Ice and Fire'. It's starts with a snow nymph, Khione. She was sort of a lost one, lonely. Then the legend introduces Hephaistos, the Greek god of fire. He was casted away by Hera, so he was also a sort of wondering being for a while. They somehow find each other and there is an instant bond, through eye contact."

"After being connected, Their loyalties to the gods were tested. Gods pinned them against each other, but nothing ever worked. Their bond was completely inseverable. But, they were forced apart and they slowly withered. Quite a tragic tale, if you ask me." He added. It kind of made sense.

"So what does this mean? For Isaac and Sarah?" I asked, hesitantly.

"It means that they have a completely unbreakable bond. The sub legends say that the bond doesn't have to be romantic, it could be similar to a sibling thing but two people that are bonded subconsciously choose whether or not the bond is romantic or not. They choose by falling in love with the person they are bonded to."

"So what does this mean in our case?"

"It means, say if you asked Isaac to hurt Sarah or even kill her, it would be physically impossible for him to execute your command. Their bond is stronger than the alpha/beta bond. Stronger than the creator/creation bond. More sub legends say it also means that if one of them is killed, the other would literally shut down and eventually die or kill themselves. This type of bond is so extremely rare that I only had 3 other sub legends to get information from. For there to only be 3 other stories is ridiculous. Greek myths and stories are plentiful, but apparently this type of bond is more rare than I originally thought. It's similar to a pair of twins' bond. One is hurt, the other feels it on some sort of scale as well."

"Where should we go from here? Should we tell them?"

"I wouldn't. The fewer people that know, the better. Someone could easily use it against them. We should see if they have chosen the romantic path. The romantic path is more powerful than the sibling type path. And we need to keep both of them safe. We lose one, We lose the other."

"Alright, We don't tell them. But we should tell Scott. He probably sensed it too."

"I'll tell Scott when he comes into work. But don't tell anyone else."

"What about Cora? She probably knows or senses it."

"Only tell Cora if it's absolutely necessary."

I nodded in agreement. This was a lot to take in.

Isaac's P.O.V

The past couple of weeks went by smoothly. Sarah and I got closer and closer by the second. We confided in each other like we had known each other our entire lives. She told me whenever she was upset. But, it was like she didn't need to tell me. I already knew.

I waited for chemistry to get out so I could see her again. I knew she was frustrated because she couldn't get the hang of feeding from people, healing them and then compelling them. She had the last two steps perfect. The hard part was not draining them completely and not killing them.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat as fast as I could. I jogged down the hallway and stood by her locker, waiting to see her.

She waltzed out of her last class of the day, digging in her bag. She looked great. Her small frame was clothed in black cropped yoga pants and a galaxy print sweatshirt with black vans. Her long, black hair was wavy and parted far to the left, as usual.

She found her phone and checked the screen. She ignored whatever was on it and walked over to meet me by her locker. She greeted me with a brilliant, warm smile and a tight hug.

"Hey Isaac. Want to grab a bite to eat? I'm starving. I skipped lunch to get ahead in my chemistry class." She said after she pulled away from the hug and opened her locker, shoving random school books into it and slamming it shut.

"Sure. Anywhere specific?" I asked.

"Nah, but I'm kinda craving chicken." She giggled for a second then interlocked her arm with mine. We walked down the hall and out of the door.

I caught more than a few people staring. She was the gorgeous new girl that tons of guys would love to get their hands on, but then there she was, best friends with me, Isaac Lahey. Everyone, myself included, thought it was a little off.

I helped her into Derek's truck and drove to the closest Wendy's. She loved their spicy chicken nuggets.

We went through the drive thru and picked something up for Derek and Cora as well.

We arrived at the loft but nobody was home. There was a note laying on Derek's desk.

_I'm at the animal clinic with Scott and Deaton. Nothing important. Cora is with Stiles. Be back later. -Derek_

Derek started leaving notes around the loft because Sarah forced him. I smiled at the memory.

"_Dammit Derek!" Sarah yelled as he came through the loft door looking beaten._

"_What?" Derek asked, flailing his arms around._

"_You had Cora, Isaac and I worried sick! NEXT TIME TELL SOMEONE WHERE YOU ARE INCASE YOU GET HURT!" Sarah yelled. I chuckled to myself._

"_I'm fine. Chill." Derek said sarcastically._

"_Next time leave a note please? Hell anytime leave a note! You guys are the only family I have now. I prefer not to lose any of you because you forgot to tell someone where you were." She said, I put my hand on her back and rubbed gently. It was true. We were the only family she had._

"_I'm sorry. I'll leave notes from now on." He said, feeling guilty for worrying us. _

"_Thank you."_

I was jerked from my thoughts when I heard paper bag rustling. I turned to see Sarah getting out our food. She walked to the food we got for Cora and Derek in the mini fridge by Derek's desk.

"Movie time?" She asked as she turned to me, a mysterious smile on her face. I smiled widely and nodded. We each grabbed our food and ran up to her room. She set up the movie as I laid down on her bed. She joined me and we started movie night.

We ate our food, laughing, smiling and talking through each movie. This girl was really making me fall for her, and she was making me fall pretty damn hard.

_A/N: Hey guys! I switched up the point of view for a while because it was just better for the story and how I wanted the story to go. The Greek legend that Deaton was talking to Derek about, as far as I know, aren't real but the Greek myth people are real, Khione and Hephaistos. Anyway, Thanks to flaengo and InTheWrongEra for being the first 2 to follow my story! Much appreciated. The events after Deaton telling Derek are sort of just fillers so the chapter wouldn't be horribly short. R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Back again

Isaac P.O.V

"No. I refuse." I said, refusing Sarah's ridiculous request.

"Isaac, Please! I promise you'll love it!" Sarah pleaded. She looked up at me while we were laying down, her eyes were a different shade of blue.

"I'm not watching The Notebook." I scoffed.

"Please! Please a thousand times?" She said, she bit her lip and my protest was over. This girl had no idea what she was doing to me.

"Ugh. Fine. But only this time." I relented.

"Yes!" She yelled happily. She kicked her feet in the air in her own celebration. I smiled. She was silly and goofy and I loved it. She hopped up from the bed and set up the movie.

She mouthed every words that Noah and Allie said to each other. I was starting to see that she was a hopeless romantic, like me. I then promised myself that if I ever got the chance to give her a love like the movies, I would.

At the end, She cried after Noah and Allie died. She did warn me that she cried every time but it still caught me off guard. I had only seen her cry once before, in the woods the day we found her.

She turned to face me and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me.

"Don't cry, love." I said, but I kicked myself mentally. She probably thought it was weird. She sniffled.

"I'm sorry, It just gets me every time." She said, wiggling to look up at me and giving me a sad smile.

"You were right, I liked it." I said, I meant it too. Well, not the movie part but watching it with her. She smiled brightly at my words.

"I'm glad." She said, still smiling. I could've continued to stare at her beautiful face all day but her phone started buzzing. She sighed. I loosened my grip on her so she could answer it.

"Hello?" She answered. "Well, Who is he?" Her face brightened as she listened to the person on the other line. "Are you serious? He's here?!" She smiled then looked at me. "Yeah, I'll be there in 20. I'm bringing Isaac with me. Bye." She hung up the phone then rushed around her room to find a change of clothes.

She found some jean shorts and her favorite flowy black tank top. She took off her shirt, I panicked and covered my eyes quickly.

"Uhm, Hello. Boy in room." I said, still freaking out. I heard her giggle.

"Isaac, Shut up. You're my best friend. I don't care. You walk around shirtless all the time." She said with a chuckle, her heart sped up a bit at the mention of me without a shirt. '_What?' _I said to myself at her heart beat.

"I'm a guy, it's normal to have no shirt on in most cases." I said, trying to get the image of her shirtless out of my mind.

"Oh whatever. You can uncover your eyes now." She scoffed sarcastically. I lowered my hand and was relieved when she was fully clothed, leaning against her dresser trying to get her black high tops on.

"Where are we going?" I said, still trying to get the image out of my mind.

"The man who turned me is here. He found me." She said with a smile. I wasn't sure how I felt about this.

Sarah and I got in her new car that she bought with some of the money her parents left her when they died. Apparently, her parents had been saving money for her and her brother since way before they were born. Her dad saved money from his first marriage. And they both were big shot brain surgeons. Her and her brother both had big fat trust funds.

The only way Sarah could get into the money was because their grandparent's wanted them to have the money during their foster years.

She bought a brand new black Cadillac XTS. She made me promise not to tell anyone about her trust fund though, but she didn't tell me how much. It was kind of obvious her family had money, She was driving a 50,000$ car.

She drove us to the burned Hale family home.

"Is this where they are?" I asked.

"That's what Derek said." She said with a shrug.

We approached the house and heard two male voices. One was Derek. She seemed to recognize the other one. She opened the door slowly.

"Derek?" She called out wearily. I put my hand on the small of her back, physical contact with her made me feel more comfortable about the situation.

"In here." Derek called from what would be the living room.

We walked cautiously into the room where we saw Derek standing by a man who was a few inches taller than him, about my height. He was facing away from us. The man turned. He had dark brown eyes and tanned skin. He smiled at Sarah and opened his arms.

She ran up to him and jumped into his arms. Apparently, she was happy to see him. He hugged her and laughed.

"What are you doing here? You found me!" Sarah said, still hugging him. I felt jealousy in the pit of my stomach, I shoved it aside.

"I came to see you. I can't stay very long but I had the opportunity." The man said smiling down at her. He looked over to me.

"My name is Mason. I turned Sarah." He said smoothly. He slipped by Sarah to move in front of me. He held out a hand for me to shake. I took his hand and shook it. I smiled.

"My name is Isaac." I said, still trying to shove my jealousy aside. He was handsome and close to Sarah. I hated myself for wondering if there was anything between them. It was none of my business.

"He's my best friend." Sarah added, smiling up at me from behind Mason.

"I see." Mason said, analyzing me.

"Do you want to hang out with us tonight?" Sarah asked him, hopeful. More jealousy.

"He can't. I'm showing him around. He needs to speak with Deaton. You two are going to Lydia Martin's birthday party." Derek said. I gave him a confused look, So did Sarah.

"All you guys have been doing is training and school. You deserve to have some fun. Plus, it's not like you're crashing. Lydia told Stiles to invite some of his friends, he invited you two." Derek added. Mason nodded in agreement.

"Go have fun with Isaac tonight. We'll catch up tomorrow." Mason said, looking away from me and over to Sarah.

Sarah nodded and smiled at Derek and Mason. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house.

She got in the car after I did.

"Is there anything there?" I asked trying to sound curious, not jealous.

"No, Just he saved my life and I will be forever grateful." Sarah said after she shrugged. I felt relief. _'Stop it. It doesn't matter if she likes someone else or not. She doesn't like you.' _I said to myself.

"Oh, Okay." I said nonchalantly.

We arrived to the loft in a few minutes.

"Want to do me a favor?" Sarah said with the puppy dog look in her eyes. I smiled and looked down at her.

"Of course." I said.

"Help me find something to wear to Lydia's party." She said. I'd never seen her dressed up for anything before, so Why not?

"Sure." I said with a smile. She grinned, grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs.

Once we were upstairs, I sat on her bed while she went over to her dressers and searched. She came upon a few different dresses. All of them she would look beautiful in.

She showed me each of them. One of them was a short, black one shoulder. The next was a short, white, long sleeve with a black belt and the last one was a shirt, tight looking, purple dress with black lace mid arm last one looked like someone took a purple dress and covered it completely in black lace.

"So? Which one?" She asked, eager to get dressed up.

"You would look amazing in all of them, but I like the purple one the best." I said. She smiled excitedly and nodded.

"We should match!" She said, turning to me quickly.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Well, You're my date right? So we should match." She said. It caught me off guard. _'Date? I'm her date? Is this happening?'_ I said to myself.

"Oh, Uh yeah. We should match. definitely." I said nervously.

"So go home and change." She said smiling hr adorable flirty smile at me. She usually smiled like that at one of the popular boys that she occasionally talked to. I nodded. I got up to walk out of her room but she grabbed my arm before I could.

"I have a new rule, Isaac." Sarah said, looking up at me through her eyelashes. I gave her a confused look.

"You have to hug me before you leave. Every time." She grinned widely up at me. I chuckled and pulled her to my chest. She hugged my torso tightly.

"I'll see you when you get back." She said, pulling from the hug. As she walked away, I swear I thought I saw her wink.

I walked out to of the loft to my bike. The entire way to Scott's, my new home, I thought about how Sarah would look in that dress.

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. But to make up for it I will be posting multiple chapters today. Isaac/Sarah will be starting to show it's self next chapter. Also, next chapter is Lydia's party. Sarah hasn't met Lydia yet so it should be interesting. We'll also learn more about Mason. Maybe some real fighting action too. Anyway, R&R please?!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Party

Isaac P.O.V

I walked through the front door of Scott's house and he was watching TV in the living room, waiting for the party to start. I peeked my head into the room.

"Hey, Do you have a black button up I can wear?" I asked shyly, knowing he would ask why.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Scott asked while getting up and leading me to his room to find the shirt.

"Uhm, Sarah and I are going to the party. She wants to match." I said. I ran my hand through my hair. I usually did when I was nervous or excited.

"Like a date?" He said, smiling. I told him before how much I liked her. I nodded.

"Dude, That's great!" He said, patting me on the shoulder. I smiled and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I just don't know if I'm her date because I'm her best friend or because She likes me." I said, somewhat sad.

"Most likely, You'll find out tonight at the party. And if she asks to dance, just dance with her." Scott said, still searching through his drawers.

"I will. I'd pretty much do anything for her." I said, surprising myself. Scott smiled.

"You guys would be great together. Allison and Stiles think so too. Hell even my mom does." He said with a chuckle.

"I really like her. I just hope I get a chance." I said looking at my feet with a small smile.

"I can tell. Ahh, Here it is." He said, finding the shirt and holding it out to me. I was thankful that it was clean. Never know with Scott.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I said, taking the shirt.

"Just tell her how you feel and we're even. I'm rooting for you guys." He said, patting my shoulder. I nodded then went to the guest room, which was my room. I searched through my drawers to find some dark jeans.

Once I found the pants I wanted, I changed into them. I took off my shirt and caught sight of myself in the mirror on my door. My mind went to Sarah's comment about me walking around with my shirt off around her.

I had only caught her looking a few times. I wasn't as toned as Derek was but I was still pretty toned. A 6-pack and strong arms. Sarah has mentioned before that muscles were her 'weakness' as she called it. I flexed my arms in the mirror and shrugged.

I pulled my shirt on then buttoned it up, leaving a couple undone. I rolled the sleeves up to my forearms. I put on the black and silver watch that Sarah always called her favorite. I put on cologne that was also Sarah's favorite. I left my hair messy.

Stiles picked Scott and I up. He dropped Scott off at Allison's. We started the drive to the loft.

"So is tonight the night?" Stiles asked, looking over to me from the driver's side.

"Night? What night?" I asked, confused.

"The night where you tell Sarah that you're into her. Trust me, It's the best feeling to get off of your chest." He said, putting his eyes back on the road.

"Maybe. How did you tell Cora that you liked her?"

"I didn't. I just, kinda, kissed her at the movies. I realized I liked her the day we found Sarah. I saw a different side of her I guess."

"I definitely don't have the guts to just kiss her. And there will probably be alchohol. She might drink."

"Can vampires even get drunk?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Probably. I guess we'll find out." Stiles and I laughed at we pulled into the loft's parking lot.

Once we got to the door, I opened it and we walked in.

"Girls, We are here." Stiles called out.

A few moments later, Cora walked down the steps. She cleaned up well. She was wearing a white skin tight dress that came to about mid thigh and black heels. I looked over to Stiles, who looked like someone has just punched him in the face, but in a good way. His heart was beating like crazy.

"She's still getting ready." Cora said, looking over to me. I nodded.

Her and Stiles walked out of the door after Stiles could finally find his words and compliment her.

I leaned against a pillar while waiting for Sarah.

"I'll be down in a minute Isaac." Sarah called from upstairs.

After a few more moments of waiting, she made her way down the steps. When I saw her looking at beautiful as she did, it was like someone had taken the air from my lungs. She looked absolutely stunning.

She was wearing the purple and black laced dress, with black vans. Her long, black hair was curled into perfect ringlets. She had light makeup on, only some sharp looking eyeliner and lip gloss. She looked stunning, sexy and beautiful, all at once.

"So, How do I look?" She asked, innocently. She had always had self esteem issues but she had to know how amazingly beautiful she has, Right?

"You look," I paused, trying to find the right word. "Wow. Just wow." I said, I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. She smiled and blushed like crazy.

"Ready?" I asked when I could speak again. She nodded. She grabbed my hand and let me out of the building to her car.

We arrived at the party, which had already had a great turnout. I could hear the music from the car. I got out and rushed to her side so I could open her door. She climbed out and grabbed my hand.

We walked into Lydia's house and there were at least a hundred high schoolers dancing and talking. We went outside by the pool. We found Scott and Allison.

"Hey guys!" Allison said over the music I waved hello and she hugged Sarah.

"Sarah! You look hot!" Allison said, looking Sarah up and down. Scott walked over to me while the girls talked.

"Remember what I told you?" Scott asked, glancing over to Sarah. I nodded

"Good." He said with a smile. He saw that Sarah was walking over, so he quickly left my side to dance with Allison.

"I'm going to get a drink, What do you want?" Sarah said, grabbing a small handful of my shirt.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said. She nodded and headed over to the drink table. I heard her mumble 'Liquid courage' to herself before pouring some vodka into a cup and chugging it. She poured a small bit more then chugged that too. She threw the cup away and took a deep breath before walking over to me.

She placed her hand on the back of my neck and brought my head down to her height so she could whisper in my ear.

"Dance with me, Isaac." She whispered. It sent a chill down my spine. I nodded and followed her to the middle of the dance floor. The song changed to a song that sounded like it should be played at a rave. Tons of bass and provocative lyrics.

She turned to face me and took my hands in hers. She placed my hands on her hips then moved hers. one went to my side while the other tangled in my hair. We moved to the music and moved closer to each other.

I had only ever danced like this one time before. When Erica and I danced with Jackson at that rave a while ago. I still had no idea what I was doing. We danced like that for what seemed like wonderful hours.

Our dancing was interrupted when Lydia approached us and introduced herself to Sarah.

"You must be Sarah, I'm Lydia." Lydia said, her demeanor was confidant and somewhat bitchy as usual. She wasn't a bitch but that's how she presented herself to people she wasn't close to.

"Hi Lydia. Great to meet you." Sarah said, smiling genuinely. Lydia smiled her 'Queen Bee' smile then walked away from us with Aiden.

"Who's the guy she was with? Why was he staring at me?" Sarah asked, looking up at me.

"He's one of the alphas, the ones I told you about." I said, leaning down.

Suddenly, The both of us paused, hearing the same thing.

"Both of you, Come here." We heard Aiden say. Both of us curious, we walked through the house and outside to the front lawn.

"Good. Now come to the reserve." Aiden said, Sarah looked up at me.

"We should go, He could have someone. One of our friends." Sarah said, worried.

"Alright let's go. But, I'm driving. You were drinking." I said, smirking at her. She huffed then moved to the passenger side.

We pulled up to the reserve to see Aiden waiting for us. We got out of the car. We were about 20 feet away when someone grabbed me from behind. I turned my head to see Ethan. It was useless trying to get free.

"Isaac!" Sarah yelled, turning to me, trying to figure out how she could help.

"Let him go." She growled, turning to Aiden. He smiled deviously.

"Fight me and I will." Aiden said. _'He's going to hurt her, Dammit. I can't do anything about it.'_ I mentally cursed myself for not being stronger than Ethan.

"No problem." She said, growling at him.

He ran towards her, His eyes glowing red and teeth bared. She moved vampire speed around him, causing him to fall. Now, I could see her face.

The veins below her eyes were showing. Her pupils blood red and her fangs exposed. Aiden got back on his feet, but he was caught off guard by her speed and face. She could be scary as hell when she wanted to be.

He ran towards her again. She ran to him and launched herself above his head, She grabbed his shoulders while flipping and threw him at least 20 feet to my left into the trunk of a huge tree, all before she landed. She landed in a crouching position.

He coughed up some blood and then steadied himself on the tree. He got angrier. He launched himself at her. As he was flying through the air, She launched herself as well. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the ground, her hand still gripping his throat.

She leaned her head back a bit before diving it into the crook of his exposed neck and biting him. He yelled in pain. She pulled back, the veins under eyes disappearing but her fangs were still there.

"I said, let him go!" She screamed at Aiden, he flinched. She obviously scared him now. He motioned for Ethan to let me go.

Ethan released me the ran to his brother's side, making sure he was okay. Sarah ran to me. She grabbed me by the chin and tilted my head to both sides, seeing if I was hurt.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you, Isaac?" She said, worried. Very worried.

"I'm fine. But you just kicked an alpha's ass. That was amazing!" I exclaimed happily. She smiled.

"He deserved it. Nobody messes with my Isaac." She said as she pulled me to her, and hugged me. The butterflies in my stomach went nuts at 'My Isaac'. I hugged her back before she pulled away and turned to the twins.

"Tell Ducalion that if he wants to mess with anyone, That he needs to mess with me." She said in a threatening manner.

We headed back to the loft because Sarah said she was feeling tired.

Suddenly, She cried out in pain then grabbed her stomach. I immediately stopped the car.

"Sarah?! What's wrong?!" I said, panicking. She was about to answer when she got out of the car at vampire speed and threw up. I got out of the car and ran to her side. She was coughing and puking up blood.

_A/N: Oooo! Cliff hanger! What do you guys think is wrong with Sarah? Anyway, You guys are amazing! I get so happy and smiley while reading your reviews! Legit. So how did you like the fight scene? The dancing scene? Mason will be in the next chapter. I haven't quite figured out how next chapter is going to play out yet though. I really love writing this and I hope you guys love reading it. But anywho, R&R! I love you all!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sickening

Isaac P.O.V

Sarah and I were still on the side of the road. Within the 2 minutes that we had been there, She puked up blood at least 4 times. I had no idea what was going on. Tears formed and threatened to spill from my eyes but I choked them back. I had to be strong for her.

When she wasn't puking blood she was sobbing into my chest.

"Isaac, It hurts. It hurts." Sarah sobbed between coughs. I pulled her closer to me, stroking her hair.

"I know, love. I know. I promise, I'm getting you help." I whispered, trying my best to stay calm.

I reached into my back pocket and called the only person I could think of. After a couple of rings, The phone answered.

"Derek! Please tell me you're still with Mason?! S-She's hurt. D-Derek, She's hurt." I almost yelled into my phone, holding back tears before Derek could say a word.

"Whoa, Isaac. Calm down, What happened? Where are you? Nevermind that, Get to the loft as fast as you can. Mason and I are here." Derek said, analyzing my voice. I hung up my phone and put it in my back pocket.

I decided that it would be faster by car, instead of running. I gently helped Sarah into the car and rushed to get in. Once I was in, I reached in the back and grabbed a plastic bag for her to get sick in.

She continued to puke and cough all the way there. I looked over constantly. She had blood dripping from both corners of her mouth. And she was crying. But she was crying blood. I had to hold back even more tears.

We pulled into the parking lot of the loft and I quickly stopped the car. I got out and ran around to her side. I helped her out of the car before picking her up bridal style and rushing into the building.

The loft door was opened by Cora. She obviously had just gotten back because she was still dressed up and Stiles was standing behind her. She looked into my arms and her eyes widened with horror at her bloodied best friend.

Stiles pulled her out of the way and I ran into the main room. Derek and Mason were standing behind the desk. Mason looked up then ran up to me. He took Sarah from my arms, I was about to follow when Derek appeared next to me and held me back.

"Isaac," Derek began to say something before I cut him off.

"Derek, NO! I need to be by her side." I yelled at him. Before Derek could say anything, Mason spoke up.

"Derek, Let him over. She needs him." Mason said while pulling a suitcase up on the table where it was empty. I rushed over and intertwined her fingers with mine. I felt the tears spill. I never cried.

"Isaac." Sarah said, weakly. More blood tears spilling from her eyes.

"Sh, I'm here now. I'm here." I said, bringing my other hand to cup her jaw. Mason opened the suitcase to reveal lots of medical supplies. Derek stood on the other side of Sarah, watching Mason.

"I was a surgeon before I was turned. Now Isaac, You have to tell me exactly what happened. I told him that she fought Aiden. And that she bit him. Mason sighed.

"Werewolf blood, especially Alpha blood, is just as toxic to vampires as vervain is. If not more." Mason said.

"Can't we just trigger the healing process?" Derek suggested. Mason shook his head.

"Vampires heal differently. If you trigger the healing process, her body will focus on the new trauma instead of the more important one. We have to make her body heal from her stomach, where the wolf's blood is." Mason said, grabbing a blood bag from the med supplies.

He set the blood bag by Sarah's leg. He also grabbed a vial of a very light green liquid and a needle. He stuck the needle into the vial and measured out some of the liquid. He poked the needle into the blood bag and released the liquid.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, also watching him.

"We need to focus on her stomach, were the wolf blood is. I just put vervain in the blood because we are going to make her drink it so the vervain can start to help get rid of the blood. When put in a vampire's body, the vervain starts getting rid of any blood in our system, making us weak. And that's how we are going to make her better." Mason said while putting the needle and vervain away.

He then made sure the vervain had spread in the blood bag then tore the lid off of it. He pour some into Sarah's mouth then covered her mouth and nose so she wouldn't cough it up.

"When a vampire tastes vervain in blood they are drinking, it's instinct to cough it up." Mason said, while pouring more blood in her mouth after she swallowed the first mouthful.

I turned my head to see Stiles holding Cora while she sniffled. He was stroking her hair and holding her close to him. Her best friend was deathly sick. I understood her tears.

Stiles shot me a worried look, seeing the dried tears. I nodded, basically saying that the tears were really there. I turned back around to see Sarah swallow the last of the blood.

"Now what?" I asked, anxious for her to heal.

"Now we wait. We wait for the blood and vervain to get out of her system. She can't have anymore regular blood until it's all out of her system. I'll be able to tell. Someone needs to be by her side at all times." Mason said, looking at me.

"I'll do it. I don't want to leave her side anyway. How long until she's better?" I said to Mason, still worried about Sarah.

I looked over to her, Her chest rising and falling slowly, her face splattered with blood. I felt a pang in my stomach. It hurt so bad to see her weak and sick. I never thought I'd see her like this. She healed a lot faster than I did.

She was strong, fast, cunning and independant. And here she looked like a dying human would look. It amazed me that she was still beautiful somehow. But then again, Sarah was beautiful all the time.

"She will be in and out of sleep until she heals. She might even have dreams." Mason said, looking over her.

"Carry her to her room. That way, when she heals she'll be comfortable." Derek said, nudging his head towards the steps. I picked her up, bridal style again.

I made my way up the steps. I laid her on her bed and was about to sit on the bean bag she kept beside her bed, when she stopped me.

"Lay with me." Sarah said weakly. She patted the space next to her. I smiled and laid down carefully. I pulled her closer to me so that her head would be on my chest. She always slept better when she could hear a heartbeat next to her.

I eventually drifted to sleep.

"_Isaac? Where are you?" I heard her voice say. I turned around so I could see her. But it wasn't her I was facing. It was my father._

"_There you are. You thought my voice was her's, didn't you? God, Isaac! Can't you see?! She doesn't want you! Who would? Who would want you? Nobody. NOBODY WANTS YOU! NOBODY WANTS YOU ISAAC!" My father screamed at me. His figure warped. He morphed into Sarah. But it wasn't my Sarah._

"_He's right, you know. I could have anyone. Why would I want you? You're nothing to me, Isaac." Sarah said, stalking her way to me, like a predator would their prey. She leaped and landed on me, causing me to fall. _

_The veins under her eyes appeared, her fangs showed themselves. Her hand wrapped around my throat._

"_Why won't you fight back? Oh, that's right. You're weak. And you're in love with me. Too bad. Too bad you loved me too much." She said right before drawing her head back then sinking her teeth into my exposed neck._

I woke with a start_. _My eyelids flew open and I was breathing heavily. I looked down at my chest to see Sarah's sleeping figure. She had a small smile on her sleeping face. Knowing she was still by my side, I brushed the dream off.

I slowed my breathing back to normal and looked over to the digital clock that was sitting on her dresser, It read 4:48 am. I sighed. I reached for the remote that was sitting on her bean bag. I turned on the TV and found something to watch until I fell asleep again.

In the morning, I woke up to Derek standing in Sarah's doorway. I opened my eyes slowly. I looked over at the clock, 6:45.

"Isaac, Go home, shower and eat. She won't wake up before you get back. I'll sit with her until you get back." Derek said.

I figured it would be hopeless to argue with my alpha. I gently moved Sarah off of me so I could leave. Before I could bring myself to walk out, I planted a small kiss on her forehead.

When I walked through the front door of Scott's house, I was greeted by Melissa.

"Hey Isaac, I heard about Sarah. Are you doing okay?" Melissa said from the kitchen table. I guessed she didn't have to be at work until 7:30, like usual on a saturday morning. She motioned for me to sit in front of her.

I sat down and told her everything that happened. She knew about Mine and Scott's supernatural world and I had told her about Sarah before.

"She going to be alright?" She asked, concerned. Melissa had met Sarah before multiple times. She pulled me aside one of the times and told me that she approved. I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah. She should be better sometime late today or tomorrow." I said, looking down at my hands that were sitting on the table.

"You really love her don't you?" She asked. She already knew the answer.

"Yes. I love her. I just don't understand how she could make me fall for her so fast."

"Love works in weird ways. I am so glad I'm not one of those parents that doesn't believe in love before a certain age. If I was, I'd be screwed. Between Scott and Allison and You and Sarah. Sorry to cut this off but I have to go to work. Do yourself a favor and tell her soon." She said, standing from the table and grabbing her bag. I nodded. She waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

I sighed and went upstair to my bathroom. I stripped and turned the shower on. I got in and washed the blood off of my arms and chest from when Sarah had puked on me. I'd have to get Scott a new shirt.

I washed my hair and body before getting out of the shower. Of course, I was thinking about Sarah the entire time. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my room and found some black sweatpants and a grey v-neck shirt. I put on some socks and my black vans.

I walked downstairs and made myself a pepperoni pizza hot pocket. I grabbed the keys and stepped outside.

I drove Sarah's car from the loft, not want to ride my bike. I climbed into the drivers seat and made my way back to the loft. My mind never wandered away from Sarah.

_A/N: Hey guys! So we found a little bit out about Mason, like I promised. So what did you guys think about the whole 'Werewolf blood is toxic to vampires' thing? Next chapter will be more of Sarah's recovery and maybe some Sarah/Isaac action. We'll see ;) As soon as I woke up this morning, I started writing. I will FORVER love writing this story. I am seriously loving the feedback from some of you. Happy Reading! R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Recovery

Isaac P.O.V

I laid down with Sarah, As I had done the past day and a half, waiting for her to wake up. It was now sunday afternoon and she hadn't been awake since she was force fed vervain.

Derek had tried to get me to go home more than once. He hate seeing me so wrecked, but until Sarah woke up healthy, there was no way I was leaving. Since I had been in and out of sleep, Mason sat with us while we slept. I fought sleep as long as I could, but I eventually fell back asleep.

Someone was stroking my face gently, trying to wake me.

"Isaac, Wake up." A familiar voice said, softly. I lifted my heavy eyes to see Sarah smiling lovingly at me. Her face wasn't bloodied and sweaty anymore. She had her left hand cupping my jaw. I thought I was dreaming.

"Sarah?" I said quietly in my sleepy voice. She nodded, still smiling. When I realized I wasn't dreaming, I sat up and pulled her onto my lap, hugging her close to me. She straddled my lap and hugged me back with a chuckle.

"Be gentle with me, I still hurt." Sarah said as she dug her face into the my hair. I was so relieved that she was awake and feeling better. It was like someone lifted the weight of the world off my chest. I loosened my grip but still held her close. I rubbed her back gently as she stroked the back of my neck.

"I was so worried about you. I thought I was going to lose you, Sarah." I said softly, holding back tears. She pulled away from the hug to look me in the face. She smiled a small smile.

"I know. But you're not going to lose me. Ever." Sarah said, tracing her thumb on my cheekbone. I nodded. She kissed my temple and went back to hugging me. It felt so right. Everything felt right with her. I felt so at home whenever I was with her.

She pulled from the hug and got off of my lap. She held out her hand. I took her hand in mine. She lead me downstairs where Derek, Cora, Stiles and Mason were all talking about something around the desk.

"Welcome to the land of the living, you two." Derek said, eyeing the two of us. Sarah chuckled.

We joined the rest of the group but Sarah had to let go of my hand when Mason motioned for her to move over to him.

"So, Derek and I have been talking. I've heard that you've been training with them. Because of what you said to the twins about Ducalion, We'll have to get you prepared in case he sends Kali." Mason said, turning to her. She gave him a confused look.

"Derek and Stiles got me caught up." He added. Sarah nodded. Mason lead her to the middle of the large, open room so they could train. The rest of the group turned to watch. I was somewhat expecting Sarah to kick his ass.

"I've heard Kali is cunning, lean and fast. So I'll have to fight like she would. No holding back, either of us." Mason said, backing away from Sarah. She popped her neck then focused on him. Good thing she was wearing appropriate training clothes.

She was wearing short, fitting yoga shorts and a tight grey tank top. The outfit was simple but she looked great in it. It showed her curves and I loved it.

The veins under both of their eyes showed and didn't go away. Maybe it was a fighting thing too. The only difference was Mason had two extra fangs on his bottom row of teeth, between his lower canines and his bottom front teeth. And I thought vampires couldn't get more terrifying.

Mason ran vampire speed towards Sarah then jumped, trying to kick her in the face, a signature Kali move. Before his foot came in contact with her face, Sarah grabbed him by the ankle, spun him a couple of times then sent him flying into a metal pillar. I winced at the loud thud noise it made.

"Damn kid, You're strong." Mason said, after spitting out some blood then recollecting himself. Before he could fully recover, She ran at him, full speed. He braced himself as she jumped at him. He used his arms to throw her backward. She flew backward but landed in a perfect crouching position. She was pissed now. She growled loudly.

He ran at her and she flipped herself onto his shoulders. Before he could react, She had her hands on either side of his head and in one quick movement, she snapped his neck then flipped forward. The group gasped, thinking he was dead.

"Relax. He'll live. Vampires get their necks snapped all of the time. He will be awake in 5 minutes." She said, seeing our concern. She walked over to me and leaned into me, catching her breath. Even though she kicked his ass, she was still tired.

She hissed in pain and grabbed her side. I quickly placed my hand on her hip and the other on her hand that was grabbing her side. I looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine. The pain won't go away for a few days though." She said, easing my alertness. I grabbed her hand gently and pulled it from her side, wanting to try something.

I held her hand in mine and focused on her pain. I had only taken away someone's pain once before. But I couldn't stand to see her in pain. I flinched at the pain but I continued for a few moments. I released her hand and she stared up at me, shocked.

"You just," Sarah said, pausing, looking at her hand.

"I took away some of your pain." I said with a smile. I guessed she didn't know I could do that. She smiled then pulled me into a hug. We heard Mason rustle on the floor. He groaned in pain.

"Was snapping my neck necessary?" Mason asked, I chuckled.

"You said no holding back." Sarah said with a smirk. She left my side to help Mason stand up. She pulled him to his feet. He walked over to his med supply and got out two blood bags. He tossed one over to Sarah. She was about to drink it when she noticed Stiles looking sick. She giggled.

She walked over to the cabinet she had built to hold plates and stuff like that. She got out a black coffee mug and emptied the blood into it. She threw the blood bag away then walked over to rejoin the rest of the group.

"Better?" Sarah asked Stiles. He nodded, looking less pale than he was seconds ago. She chuckled.

"You need to rest. You're still in pain." Mason said, pointing to Sarah.

She nodded then turned to head upstairs. She paused then turned to me and held out her hand. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

Once we got up to her room, I plopped on the bed and waited for her to lay down next to me. She put a random movie in then sat on the edge of the bed. Her left leg out in front of her while she sat on the other. She had a look on her face, like she was going to be sick.

I sat up a little, moving my elbow to support me.

"Hey, Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." I said, using my other hand to rub her back softly. She nodded then opened her mouth to say something, then stopped herself. I gave her a concerned look. She avoided eye contact with me, She never had before.

"I, uhm, I have a confession." She said, hesitant. I nodded for her to continue. We sat for a long moment before she spoke up. She kept her eyes on her lap while she spoke.

"Isaac, I don't know how to, put this," She paused._ 'Oh dear god, No. Don't let her tell me that she's leaving with Mason when he leaves. I can't lose her.' _I said to myself, panicking.

"Isaac, I'm in love with you, I love you. I love you so much." She said, quickly and quietly. I saw tears form in her eyes at my silence. I was so shocked. _'Is she joking? Somebody pinch me' _I said to myself. I didn't know what to do. She got up from beside me and walked over to her dressers where she hung her head.

"Forget I said anything." She said, sounding so incredibly hurt. I got up from the bed quickly and hurried to stand behind her. I placed my hands on her hips and turned her to face me. She has tears streaming down her face.

I cupped her face in my hands and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I leaned down to bring my face closer to hers. I gently pressed my lips to hers. A huge spark of electricity went through my body and sent a shiver down my spine. The same happened to her, I felt it.

She placed her hands on my chest. She kissed me back. My heart was racing and I could feel hers doing the same.

I moved one of my hands to her waist to pull her closer. As the kiss deepened, I pulled her up to straddle me while standing up. I walked us over to the bed, careful not to break the kiss. I laid us down on the bed.

She moved her hands to tangle them in my hair. I pulled away from the kiss to look her in the eye, I couldn't help but smile. I was kissing the girl of my dreams. I was kissing the love of my life.

"I love you too, Sarah." I said, smiling at her, moving one of my hands from her waist and up to her face to move a strand of hair from her face. She smiled up at me and bit her lip.

She pulled my face to hers for a brief, loving kiss. I rolled from on top of her to beside her. I laid on my back while she propped herself on her elbow.

"When did you know?" She asked me. I contemplated.

"When I first saw you in the woods." I answered honestly.

"Really? That's when I knew too. You saved my life in more than one way, Isaac." Sarah said, scooting closer to me and laying her head on my chest.

"Believe it or not, You saved my life too."

_A/N: OMG GUYS! See, I told you that there was going to be some Sarah/Isaac action! I absolutely loved writing this chapter. It made me feel all mushy and fluffy inside. Not really sure what is going to happen next chapter but there will be a huge and I mean HUGE surprise within like 2 or 3 chapters though. Happy reading my darlings !_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Talk

Isaac P.O.V

I woke up from a short nap to see the Sarah was still laying close to me. I smiled then looked to check the time, 2:15 pm. We had only slept a couple of hours. I had the best dream.

I replayed the dream in my head over and over again. I looked down at Sarah and noticed that she was wearing . She was wearing the exact same thing as she was in my dream.

I came to the realization that I actually did kiss Sarah. I praised myself for having the guts to kiss her.

I was about to get up to leave her room to get something to drink when I saw Mason standing in Sarah's doorway. He was leaning against the frame, arms crossed.

"I heard your guys' little confrontation earlier." Mason said bluntly. Remembering when him and Sarah fought, I was suddenly terrified. I nodded, blushing. If he heard it, then everyone except Stiles heard. Cora probably told him though.

"Look, I know that you really do love her. I can sense it. But she's like a little sister to me. I would do anything to see her happy. As strong and independent as she is, She needs someone to protect her. And you do that. I have to know, When I leave, Will you be there for her? It will be hard for her." He said, looking sternly at me.

"I would never let anyone hurt her. I would also never leave her. She means entirely too much to me." I said, looking down at her sleeping figure. I smiled. I took a strand of her hair in my fingers and played with it. She already made me the happiest guy in the world, and we weren't even together.

"Good. I'll be leaving in a few days." He added, leaving the door frame and walking downstairs.

Why would he be leaving? He just got here. Sarah was so happy to see him. Whatever the reason, it was probably a good one. At least, I hoped it was a good reason.

My mind wandered. I looked over Sarah. Her shoulder was rising and falling with her breathing. She was so beautiful. Her face free from expression, she looked so peaceful. Her flawlessness was really starting to get to my head.

She wasn't incredibly thin like Allison, and I liked that. She was more like Lydia. body type wise. She was about 5'6 and had an average body frame.

She moved around in her sleep, edging closer to me. She her body started twitching every few seconds. She was moving around frequently. She mumbled frantically about her parents. Before I knew it, She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

I tried to shake her awake. It wasn't working.

"Sarah! Sarah wake up!" I yelled, panicked. I shook her shoulder but she just yelled more.

"DAD! NO! PLEASE!" Sarah sobbed out. I shook her more as a I heard footsteps rushing up the steps. Her eyes flew open then she threw her arms around my neck and sobbed into my neck.

Derek, Cora, Mason and Stiles rushed into the room to find me holding and comforting her.

"Sh, It's okay Sarah. It's just a nightmare. It's just a memory." I whispered into her ear. I rubbed her back gently.

"What the hell happened?" Cora asked, worried. Stiles placed a hand on her back, comforting her.

"She had a nightmare. About her parents." I said, still rocking her in my arms. Mason winced at the mention of her parents.

"Is she okay?" Derek said, concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, reassuring all of my friends. They went back downstairs when I made sure she was okay.

She pulled away, tears in her eyes. I cupped her face in my hands and wiped the stray tears away.

"You're alright. I'm here." I said with a small smile. She smiled weakly. She looked up into my eyes then down to my lips and back up to my eyes. She leaned in, hesitant. She paused a last time before gently placing her lips on mine.

I got the same feeling when she kissed me then as when she did earlier. The same sparks, the same goosebumps.

She placed her hands on either of my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Our lips moved in sync. She tangled her fingers in my hair.

As the moments went by, the kiss got deeper. I couldn't help but smile against her lips.

Sadly, my bliss was cut short. Sarah pulled away from the kiss, leaving me in somewhat of a daze.

"What does this mean?" She asked, looking down at one of her pillows, avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused.

"We're kissing. And I love it but, what does this make us?" She said, looking at me through her eyelashes.

"I know what I want it to mean. How about you?" I said, looking her in the eye while rubbing her side.

"I want to be yours." She said quietly, looking at her pillows again. I smiled. I've been waiting since I first met her for her to say that.

"The so be it. You're mine and I'm yours." I said, taking her chin between my thumb and pointer finger. I smiled at her while she smiled back.

"Sounds perfect to me." She said before crashing her lips on mine. I was caught off guard by her kiss so I fell backwards onto the bed. The kiss got more and more intense, I panicked.

I pulled away, Sarah gave me a confused look.

"Let me take you on a date. You liked dancing at the party right?" I said, thinking on my feet. She nodded.

"There is a rave tonight. We should go. This guy in my history class gave them to me since he will be out of town."

"Sounds great." She said leaning down and kissing me before she got off of my lap and laid beside me.

We watched a few movies since it was only about 2:30 and the rave didn't even start until 9:30. We watched The Avengers, The Hunger Games and she begged me to watch The Notebook again.

Once all of the movies were finished, She turned to me and kissed me quickly before jumping off the bed and pulling me with her.

"I'll see you when you get back." She said, She wa kicking me out so she could get ready. I groaned.

"Fine. I'll be back in an hour." I said before stepping close to her and looking into her eyes. She rolled her eyes before standing on her tippy toes and kissing me sweetly.

"I love you." I said, smiling. I couldn't help it.

"And I love you." She said, also smiling. She kissed me one last time before I walked out of her room. I was looking forward to spending my night dancing with my beautiful girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Rave

Isaac P.O.V

I grabbed Sarah's car keys and headed out the door. When she first got the car, She said I could use it whenever I wanted because I was her best friend.

'_I was her best friend. Now, I'm her boyfriend.'_ I said to myself. I smiled as I opened the car door. I climbed into the driver's seat and made my way to Scott's.

I pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. I headed towards the front door. I stepped into the house and heard some strange noises from upstairs.

"Scott? Melissa?" I called out, walking up the steps. The noises continued and got louder as I got closer to Scott's room.

I silently stepped in front of Scott's door, thinking it was an intruder. Boy, I was wrong as hell.

I opened the door and quickly shut it again at a sight I really didn't want to see.

"DUDE!" Scott yelled from the room.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO A SOCK ON THE DOOR?!" I yelled through the door. I heard Allison giggle.

"I didn't think anyone would be home to see the sock! What are you doing here?" I heard Scott put on some boxers and run to the door. He opened it, giving me the biggest 'What the fuck' face.

"I came home to shower and get ready. I have a date with my girlfriend." I said, hinting to Scott. His expression shifted.

"Girlfriend?! That's awesome! See I told you." Scott said, patting me on the back.

"Greatest feeling to finally kiss her." I said, smiling uncontrollably. He turned around to Allison.

"I need to talk to Isaac really quick. I'll be right back, babe." He said to her before pulling me out into the hallway farther down, by my room.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you going to, uhm. Do you need anything?" He stuttered.

"What are you talking about?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I realized what he was saying.

"You haven't thought about it have you?" He asked. I shook my head.

I had never really thought about having sex with anyone. It wasn't on my list of top priorities ever since Derek turned me.

"Well, If things do go that way, cover up." He said, awkwardly.

"I'm not an idiot. I don't know if I want to sleep with her yet. I don't want to rush things."

"If it feels right, Go for it. Just make sure she's comfortable with everything."

When he said that, I realized there was one thing I didn't know about Sarah. I had no clue if she was a virgin or not.

"Yeah, I will. I'll hurry up and get my shower so you can, continue." I said with a chuckle. He nodded and went back to his room.

I walked into my room and into the bathroom to shower.

Once I was out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and searched for some clothes.

I picked out a white, tight fitting, v-neck shirt, black jeans and I brought out my leather jacket. I got dressed and sprayed myself with Sarah's favorite cologne.

I walked out of my room and down the hall. I knocked on Scott's door and He answered a few seconds later.

"I'm leaving, Thought I should let you know." I said, leaning against the door frame. He nodded and held out his hand, a condom sitting in his palm. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Just take it." He said. I sighed and took it from his hand. I placed it in my back pocket.

"Good luck tonight." He said.

"Thanks, I'll need it." He chuckled and I walked down the steps and out to the car.

I pulled into the parking lot to see Sarah waiting for me. She looked crazy amazing. I looked down and realized we matched. Funny, We didn't plan it.

She had on black skinny jeans, black vans, and a tight, white v-neck shirt. Her outfit hugged her curves in all the right places.

She saw me pull in and she smiled. She hurried to the passenger door and climbed in. She looked over at me.

"You look sexy." She said playfully. I blushed.

"So do you." I said with a wink before driving off to the rave.

We were in the rave parking lot within minutes. I got out of the car and hurried to help her out. I held out my hand and she took it in hers. I could already hear the blaring music.

She lead me inside where there were literally hundreds of people dancing and drinking. She lead me to the middle of the dance floor.

This time, She didn't need to lead my hands. I placed them on her hips and pulled her closer to me. Our bodies moved in sync to the music. Taking my chances, I turned her around and to my surprise, she continued to dance.

I moved her hair to the side to expose her neck. I leaned my head into the exposed neck and planted several kisses. I let my breath linger on her neck between each kiss, sending chills down her spine.

As we danced, She had both of her arms behind her and over my shoulders, while mine remained on her hips.

'_Damn you, Scott. I have sex brain now.' _I said to myself.

The sensual dancing went on and on, not that I was complaining. However, It was interrupted with the police sirens were wailing not far from the rave.

Among many people in the crowd, Sarah and I rushed to our car and sped out of the parking lot, just in time to slip past the police.

As we drove down the road, We laughed at the adrenaline rush. We pulled onto the road that lead to the loft.

I stopped the car when I heard something in the woods nearby. Sarah heard it too. I saw a look of horror appear on her face when she realized it as Mason yelling in pain.

We both ran into the woods, We found Mason in a small clearing but before he could spot us, he was shot with an arrow.

Hunters. Hunters immediately came to mind. I grabbed Sarah by the waist and put my hand over her mouth just before she screamed. I hid us behind a large tree but we both could still see.

"Sh, Hunters." I said in the quietest voice I could, so only she could hear it. I felt her warm tear on my hand.

We watched as two men carrying crossbows appeared about 15 feet from Mason.

"You think and arrow will hurt me?" Mason said, removing the arrow from his shoulder.

"No but this might." One of the men said, tossing something that looked like a hand grenade at Mason. It exploded and a familiar light green liquid bursted onto his skin. It was vervain. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

One of the men walked to stand over Mason. He plunged a wooden stake into his chest, just under his heart so it didn't kill him.

"Are there others?" The man said. Mason shook his head. The man moved the stake around a little. I could hear it scraping against his heart.

"Feel that? Now tell me, Are. There. Others?" The man asked, very distinct.

"No. Just me. I'm visiting an old friend. He isn't like me. He's human." Mason said, almost begging for the man to believe him.

"Too bad, I like killing monsters." The man said just before he stabbed Mason in the heart with the stake. I felt Sarah tense up immensely. Mason's tanned skin turned a sickly green and veins popped up from all over his body.

The man that killed Mason took a box of matches from his pocket. He lit one and threw it on Mason. In milliseconds, Mason's body was engulfed in flames. I felt more of Sarah's tears spill onto my hand.

A third hunter revealed himself. It was a tall man with green eyes. I got goose bumps at the familiar face. Brayden. Sarah's brother.

I guessed Sarah saw him too and her body racked with silent sobs and more tears spilled from her eyes.

"We'll find the others if there are more." Brayden said, staring down at Mason's flaming body. "But for now, We leave. He'll burn out eventually." He added. Brayden and the other two men stepped around Mason's body and escorted themselves out of the woods.

Sarah waited until the hunters were for sure gone before she let out, loud, heartbreaking sobs. She got loose from my grip and ran to sit next to Mason's body, which was still on fire.

I ran after her and held her from behind as she plopped on the ground, still sobbing. She buried her face into my chest. I couldn't help but tear up. Seeing and hearing her like this destroyed me completely.

The man that saved her life from her abusive, former foster father, was just killed by her brother that she hadn't seen in over a year. I'm sure she didn't know he was a hunter.

"Come on, We can't stay. It just hurts you more." I said softly, recollecting myself. She nodded. I helped her stand up but before we walked away, she paused.

She brought her wrist to her face and bit down. She held out her wrist over Mason's burning body. She let the blood trickle from her wrist and into the flames.

"It's tradition to do this when another vampire is killed by hunters." She said, holding back more tears. I nodded. She pulled herself away from the fire and looked up at me.

I opened my arms, waiting for her to walk into them. She rushed into my embrace and let a few silent tears out before I lead her back to the car.

_A/N: SO MANY DIFFERENT FEELS. So Brayden being a hunter is my big plot twist I told you about a couple chapters ago. It's so hard killing off a character, especially one that was so close to Sarah. But at least she has Isaac! In the next chapter, You might hear more about how Mason found Sarah and how he turned her. You also might see some really mushy and gooey Sarah/Isaac moments. Anywho, Happy Reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Breaking

Isaac's P.O.V

I could hear Sarah sniffling the entire way home. I took her hand in mine. She looked over at me from the passenger seat. Her eyes red and puffy from crying so much. I was so sad, just seeing her like that. I had never seen her cry that much. It killed me to see her so hurt.

"I love you." Sarah said, her voice uneasy and shaky. She squeezed my hand. I thought back to the day I first met her in the woods. Her tears were different then. Then, they were scared tears. But these tears were devastation and sadness.

They were the same tears that she shed after she woke up from one of her nightmares.

"I love you too." I said. I meant it, with all my heart. 2 weeks was all it took for me to fall for her.

We sat in a comfortable silence until we got to the loft parking lot, never dropping the other's hand. I climbed out of my door and rushed to her's. I opened the door and held my hand out. She took my hand in hers.

We started to walk into the building, when Sarah paused. Her head down. I could tell she was crying again. I pulled her into a hug and we stood there in each other's embrace for a few minutes.

She pulled from the hug, wiping her tears. She looked up at me. She grabbed my hand and held it with both of hers.

"I have lost everyone. My parents, the man who turned me, and now my brother is a hunter. He's long, long gone." She said, she paused, trying to find her words. She squeezed my hand and put her head down for a moment, then continued. "Isaac promise me that you won't disappear. I couldn't take it." She said, sounding so broken. It literally hurt my heart.

I tilted her chin up so she could see me. I cupped her head in both of my palms. I stroked her jaw gently.

"I would never dream of disappearing on you. I love you and I mean it." I said before kissing her lightly for a brief moment. She nodded and hugged me one last time before we walked into the loft building.

We walked into the loft. Cora, Derek and Stiles were all sitting around and laughing. The turned to us and their happy faces turned worried as they saw Sarah's face, still red and puffy.

They all stared at the two of us, I turned to Sarah.

"I'll tell them what happened, Go upstairs. I'll be up in a few." I said. She nodded, sniffling. She smiled weakly then got on her tippy toes to kiss me.

I waited until she was up the stairs and she shut her door to walk over to the group. They were all staring at me, questioning Sarah kissing me.

"When did that happen?" Cora asked, giving me a weird look. Stiles held his hand up for a high 5. I gave him the high five, knowing he would bug me about it later.

"It became official today I guess." I said, smiling uncontrollably.

"I'm happy for you." Derek said with a small smile. His compliment threw me off guard. Derek rarely showed emotions. I pushed his emotions aside.

"Thank you." I said, still smiling.

"But why was she crying?" Stiles asked, confused. My smile faded, recalling the horrifying images.

Before Mason was killed, I guess I saw vampires as sort of invincible. I mean, they didn't age, things that would kill werewolves only minorly harmed vampires. It surprised me that they even had weaknesses.

"It's Mason. He was killed by vampire hunters." I said, looking down at the table. I could tell Derek and Mason had gotten somewhat close. They both were sort of leaders, guardians in some ways.

"Hunters? Vampire hunters?" Cora said. She had only encountered werewolf hunters.

I nodded. I looked over at Derek who looked like someone just punched him in the gut. He looked hurt.

"They seemed much, much more ruthless." I added.

They didn't seem to have any sort of code. They just killed Mason. Just like that. They reminded me of a more cruel Gerard.

"Why did they kill him?" Derek asked, pulling himself together.

"I'm not really sure. They kept asking if there were others." I said, Cora tensed then looked at the stairs where Sarah had been just moments ago.

"He didn't say anything? About Sarah?" Cora asked, sounding worried and frantic. She and Sarah had gotten close. Sarah considered her a close friend.

"No. thankfully. He wouldn't throw Sarah under the bus like that. I think they bought it too." I said, hopeful.

"There's something else, Isn't there?" Derek said, sensing that I was holding back.

I nodded, thinking back to Brayden's face. He didn't have that same, happy look in his eyes. Like he did in the picture. His eyes were emotionless and cold.

"Sarah's brother, Brayden. He's one of them." It hurt saying it. I looked at my 3 friends. Shock painted on their faces.

"Oh my god, She must be so hurt and confused." Cora said, her voice dripping with sadness. Stiles grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Him and Sarah were pretty good friends too.

"I'm guessing he doesn't know about Sarah, right?" Derek asked, concerned.

"He doesn't, And we need to keep it that way. I'm not going to lose Sarah to hunters. I'm not going to lose her period." I said, my voice beginning to shake.

"That settles it, Sarah doesn't leave any of our sights until the hunters are gone. We have all become close to her. She's important to all of us. Especially Cora and Isaac. If one of the hunter's sees her and knows she's brayden's sister, they'll know something's up." He paused for a moment. "I don't like the idea of her at school with hunters are around, I'm sure there are more." Derek added.

"So we tell the attendance office that she's going to be out for a while. I'll bring over her work." Stiles said.

"She's smart. She won't fall behind." I said, trying to keep the hunters from my mind.

"I'll tell Scott tomorrow. But for now, none of this leaves the loft. We don't know where the hunters have insiders at. No talking about this at school or anywhere for that matter. Bring Scott over here tomorrow after school." Derek said, I could tell he was pretty protective over all of us.

The group agreed.

"I'll be upstairs with Sarah." I said, walking away from the group. I made my way upstairs.

I knocked on Sarah's door. She opened it within seconds, pulling me inside and into an urgent hug. She had been crying again.

I picked her up, still hugging her. I carefully laid her on the bed. I started to walk from the bed but she stopped me.

"I'm just changing. I'm not going anywhere." I said comfortingly. She nodded then let go of my arm.

I walked over and opened my drawer. She let me have my own drawer since I was here so much. I opened it and picked out a pair of grey sweatpants.

I changed my pants quickly. She had seen me in boxers plenty of times before, so it wasn't weird or awkward. We were just that comfortable with each other.

I tugged my shirt off. I could feel her eyes on my torso. I threw my shirt on the floor, deciding to sleep shirtless tonight, as I often did.

I walked over to rejoin Sarah. I laid down beside her and she immediately curled up next to me. I had one of my arms underneath her head so I absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair. She traced small circles on my muscular chest.

"He didn't turn me right away. He was a doctor, so he tried to save me medically." She said quietly. I nodded. I didn't know that, surprisingly.

"My injuries were too much though. I had a brain hemorrhage, internal bleeding and multiple stab wounds. The only way I could survive was if he turned me. And he did." She added, holding back tears.

"I woke up from being turned and everything was so different. Beautiful things were more beautiful. Soft things were softer. Loud things were louder. Every single emotion I had felt before I was turned, I felt them so much harder. He told me that I could turn my emotions off at will. We have a switch. One flip of the mental switch and it was gone. All of the emotions. The hurt, the anger, the loneliness."

"It didn't last long for me though. I turned my emotions back on the first day I saw Mason and his wife, Gemma together. They seemed so happy and alive, even with Mason being a vampire and Gemma being human. I turned my emotions back on because seeing Mason and Gemma so happily in love made me realize that if I kept the switch flipped, that I would never find anything like they had."

"I am so amazingly happy with myself for turning them back on. Because if I kept them off, I would've never felt sorry for killing those men, Chris would've killed me indefinitely and I would've never fallen for you, Isaac." She finished. She placed a small peck on my chest near my heart.

Her words touched me. I felt so grateful. If Sarah hadn't seen Mason and Gemma together, would she have still ended up caring for me? Would she even be here?

"I love you, Sarah. So much." I said, looking down into her beautiful, warm blue eyes. She smiled up at me.

I leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was sweet and passionate. When I pulled away from it, It left me breathless and fuzzy inside.

I pulled her closer to me. She cuddled up against me. I felt her warm breath on mt chest as she drifted to sleep.

_A/N: UGH. This chapter was so sad and I apologize. But hey, We got to learn a little more about how Sarah was turned and We learned that Mason had a wife! I might be bringing her into the story later on, not sure yet tho. I love writing Isaac/Sarah lovey dovey moments. It brings joy to me. I also have somewhat of a surprise for you Derek fans out there. Maybe ;) Chapter 13 should be up later today. But anywho, Happy Reading my loves!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Home

Isaac P.O.V

The next couple of days passed slowly. Derek and Melissa wouldn't let me stay with her come Tuesday, because I was perfectly fine to go to school. We had a 3 day weekend that week.

In all honesty, I don't think I was. Okay. Like, I was extremely sad about Mason's death even though I hardly knew him. I guessed her sadness about it was wearing off on me.

The rest of the weekend we laid in bed most of the time, watching movies or talking about mostly random things.

We talked about careers, interests, more information about vampires. She told me that one of her good foster parents taught her to play the piano and guitar. She had even learned to play her favorite piano pieces. She promised to play the for me one day. It was peaceful and kind of sad. She cried sometimes, but I always calmed her down.

I tried my best to get through school Tuesday. All I could focus on was Sarah. I was really glad she didn't beg me to skip school because I would have, against Derek and Melissa. I probably would've done anything for that girl.

I gathered Sarah's work for the next few days and after that, the day dragged on endlessly. Especially my first few classes. I wasn't in the mood for my idiot teachers.

I sat in last period, staring at the clock. Unfortunately, My new chemistry teacher, Mr. Carter, was a smart ass and didn't like me very much.

"Do you have somewhere to be, Lahey?" The man said. His eyes a very dark brown, hair around his face greying. Bags under his eyes and a smirk that made me want to punch him.

'_Don't be a smart ass, Isaac. He'll keep you after. Don't say something shitty. Sarah is waiting for you' _ I said to myself.

"Good, Then you won't mind staying after for an hour." He said, with a smile.

"But, I have a family thing today. Right after school." I said, Sarah on my mind. I had no clue what she would do if I was late. She would definitely freak out. I checked my phone battery. 7%. It was never going to last me.

"Family will understand." He said, with a grimace. He was just like Harris but older and more bitter. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

The bell rang and I remained in my seat. I tried to text Sarah to tell her I was going to be late, but my phone died before I could. I sighed and knew she would worry.

Mr. Carter got up from his seat and walked to my desk. He handed me a stack of papers and smiled wickedly.

"Grade this entire stack and then you may leave. If you leave before completing, you will be in detention until the end of the semester. The grading key is on the top." He said, smirking at me. He walked back to his desk and gathered his things.

He smiled at me and walked out. My jaw dropped and I threw my head back in defeat. I groaned.

The time dragged and dragged on. I grudgingly graded the stupid papers. _'Stupid bastard couldn't do this himself? Lazy asshole.' _I muttered to myself.

I decided then I would never become a teacher. My thoughts drifted to Sarah as I graded the papers mindlessly.

Sarah mentioned once that she wanted to be a doctor before she was turned. Both of her parents were surgeons and very successful ones at that. She told me that she could never be a doctor because she never would age. She looked like she was 18 or 19 at the most. She would never make it past her 2nd year of pre med.

She would've been a great doctor. She's compassionate and super smart. She would've done so many great things. Not that she still couldn't but they were limited. She could go on to college for a couple of years to deepen her musical talents.

I tried to focus back on my half stack of papers, I couldn't. I kept thinking of how Sarah would react to me being late. She'd probably yell then cry, then hug me a lot. Then yell at me again.

I smiled. I was proud of myself for knowing her patterns so well. She was the only person I genuinely spent time with and enjoyed their company. I smiled at the thought of her.

I finished the stack of papers about 45 minutes after. I looked at the watch I kept on my wrist, since Sarah loved it. It was about 3:45. I sighed. She was definitely freaking out.

I slammed the stack of papers on Carter's desk. I rushed out of the school to Sarah's car. I drove out of the parking lot as quick as I could.

The one time I needed to get to the loft as fast as I could, Every freaking red light stopped me adding at least 5 minutes onto my driving time. I groaned and waited impatiently at the red lights.

I finally pulled into the loft parking lot. I focused my hearing for a minute so I could hear what Sarah was saying.

"Derek! Where is he?! He was supposed to be home an hour ago. What if he's hurt?" Sarah said, her voice shaky.

"Sarah calm down, I'm sure he's fine. He'll be home soon." Derek said reassuringly.

"You don't know that! If he doesn't get here soon I'm going after him myself. I know I promised you, Cora and Scott that I'd stay here no matter what but I can't sit here much longer with the possibility of him being hurt." She said, trying to hold back tears even more.

I then decided to quickly get out of the car and head up to the loft. I prepared myself for the yelling. There would've for sure been plenty.

I stepped up to the loft door, still hearing Derek and Sarah argue. They were too busy yelling to hear my heartbeat.

I took a deep breath and opened the loft door. Sarah whipped her head to face me, A wave of relief rushed over her for a split second. Next thing I knew she had her forearm to my neck.

"Isaac Matthew Lahey! Where the hell were you?! If hunters could kill Mason so effortlessly, don't think that they wouldn't kill you in a heartbeat. Don't you ever to that again!" Sarah yelled, her eyes intense while looking at me. She was crying but they weren't normal, salt water tears. The tears were a thick, blood red. She was thirsty.

I didn't know what to say, so I sighed and rested my hand on her forearm that was still to my neck. She relaxed instantly. She sighed a painful sigh then buried her face in my chest. Her breathing and heartbeat still rapid and uneasy.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I looked over to Derek. I gave him a look.

"She's crying blood, Derek." I said quietly, still squeezing her tight.

"I forgot what that means." He sounded disappointed in himself.

"She's thirsty. She hasn't had blood in days." I said, realizing that the last time she had blood was right before Mason died. Her throat was probably on fire.

"We don't have anymore blood bags." Derek said, realizing that Mason had them when he was killed. The hunters most likely confiscated them.

"We need to get more." I said. She was going to end up ripping someone's throat out by accident.

"I don't know where He got them." Derek said.

Stiles and Cora walked in from upstairs and saw that Isaac was back.

"Do either of you know how to get blood bags? She hasn't fed in days and I know for a fact she doesn't want to hurt anyone because of her thirst." I said, still not letting go of her. They shook their heads but Stiles got that gassy toddler look that he always got when he thought of a 'good idea'.

"I'm kind of a human blood bag." Stiles said, He got 3 stern look from the wolves. Especially Cora.

"Oh come one! It's Sarah for christ's sake. She won't hurt me. And if she needs blood, she needs blood. I want to help. This is my way to help." Stiles added, pleading. He was being genuine. Well, His girlfriend and Sarah were best friends and himself and Sarah were close.

Reluctantly, Derek nodded. I didn't let Sarah but nodded for Stiles to walk over. He stepped closer to where he was right by my side. Derek and Cora were on stand by incase I needed reinforcements to pull Sarah off of Stiles if needed.

I loosened my grip on Sarah. She pulled away from the hug and shook her head.

"I don't want to hurt him." She said looking up at me. I saw how not feeding was effecting her. She was slightly paler, hands clammy.

"You won't. Now do it, Please." I asked her, not wanting to see her starved.

She turned to Stiles and smiled weakly. She stepped closer to him and he moved his shirt out of the way, by his neck. She stood on her toes slightly.

She took a deep breath. She leaned towards Stiles' neck and bit down gently, not wanting to hurt him. He winced in slight pain then eased.

"It kinda tickles." He said weirdly. I wondered if it did actually tickle. A few moments went by and Sarah stopped slowly. She took another deep breath. She hugged Stiles for helping her.

She brought her wrist to her face and but lightly. She held her wrist out for Stiles. He drank a little bit and his neck healed.

"Thank you, Stiles." She said, her voice uneasy.

She turned to me and grabbed my hand. She lead me upstairs after explaining to the group that she wanted to lay down.

We got to her room and I shrugged my jacket off. I watched as Sarah walked over to her drawers to grab a hair tie.

It amazed me that she still was more beautiful than any other girl I'd ever seen, even with her hair in a high, messy bun and a simple outfit. She had on black yoga shorts and a loose fitting grey v-neck on.

She turned to me as I watched her. She walked over to me and rested her head on my chest for a few moments. She breathed in my scent. Her hands found the hem of my shirt. She slipped it over my head.

She stepped closer to me and rested her head right where my heart was.

"I can hear your heartbeat so much better now." She said, dreamily. I smiled. She acted sort of loopy but in a calm way when she was tired. She was probably up early waiting for me to get home.

I kneeled down slightly and picked her up. I laid us on the bed with ease. Her heartbeat was calm and steady compared to what it was just 5 minutes before.

We laid in her bed and she asked me about my day. I told her she basically took over my thoughts all day. She chuckled.

"Isaac, Do you understand why I was as worried as I was?" She asked, tracing small figures onto my chest with her fingers. She did that a lot.

"You thought I was hurt." I said, recalling what she said about the hunters.

"Yeah, but not just that." She said softly.

"You feel it too? Home?" I said, hoping I made some sort of sense. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I feel the warmth and safety with you that someone should feel in their home." She said with a small sigh.

"You're my home. Just like I'm yours." I said, pulling her closer to me. She looked up at me and smiled that genuine smile. She hadn't smiled like that in a few days.

_A/N: OMG, guys I'm so sorry for not updating for a few days. School :/ but I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT. I can promise that. This was sort of a filler chapter, sorry if it was sorta uneventful. But we do get to see a deeper level of Sarah and Stiles' friendship. I'm debating on if I want Sarah to continue to feed from him or not. I don't even know. I've had some pretty brilliant ideas for the next few chapters so, get excited! I know I am! I've also had sort of writers block, and I've managed to get around it now so yay! Anyway, Happy Reading! Review and send feedback my loves !_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Unexpected

Isaac P.O.V

The next few weeks passed peacefully. There was no hunter activity, but they were still in town. We all figured that they were searching for the other vampire they mentioned to Mason.

Scott and I watched them closely. They were completely clueless about the werewolves in Beacon Hills.

Sarah was still homebound against her will, but it was for her safety. Everyday when I went over there to see her, she was arguing with Derek. Either about being bored or letting her go back to school. I smiled every time. She was stubborn and persistent.

At one point she gave me her card and told me to go to the music store. She wanted me to buy a piano and a guitar with her card. I chuckled when she asked. She said she hadn't played in years but she would rather play than lay in bed all day.

I was still driving her car to school and back everyday.

I pulled up to the loft parking lot to see Derek's car missing and Stiles' jeep in it's place.

I got out of the car and headed up to the loft. When I came to the loft door, I opened it to see Cora and Stiles standing close to the door.

"How do you always get here before me?" I asked Stiles with a chuckle. He shrugged.

"I guess I leave earlier than I used to." He said, looking over to Cora who was putting on her shoes and tying them still. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Where are you guys running off to?" I asked the couple standing in front of me.

"It's friday, so it's date night." Stiles said proudly. He grabbed Cora's hand. They were really happy together, Although her Hale would shine through and give him a Derek worthy comment when they were arguing. I smiled at their arguments because they were pretty comical. Both of their raised voices dripped with sarcasm. They were pretty much perfect of each other.

"Oh, Okay. Where's Derek?" I asked, remembering Derek's car not being in the parking lot.

"He's with Scott and Argent. They're figuring out a way to get the hunters out of town." Cora said, somewhat bitter.

Chris Argent tried to kill her best friend at one point but Chris apologized to Sarah and they were now on great terms.

I nodded. Cora and Stiles said goodbye as they rushed off to their movie and dinner, as they did every friday.

I headed upstairs and saw that Sarah's door was open enough that I could see her sitting at the piano she made me get. She had set it up between her dressers. She was looking sternly at some sheet music.

She took a deep breath, straightened her spine and set her fingers gently on the white keys. She studied the sheet music for a moment before letting her fingers press down on the keys to make a familiar melody.

She was learning to play the song we first danced to in her room. I smiled at the pleasant memory.

She was fast with her fingers while playing piano. I'd never heard her play before. She moved from key to key with ease. She closed her eyes. She smiled lightly as she stopped playing and looked over to me.

She got up from her spot at the piano and walked over to hug me. She threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped her in a comforting embrace and smiled. I loved her greetings that she'd give me whenever I got back from school.

She pulled from the hug and looked up at me. Her fingers intertwining themselves in my hair. She playfully bit her bottom lip.

"How was school?" She said, knowing the answer already. I shrugged.

"Same as usual. I wish the hunters would leave so I could see you at school." I sighed. The hunters were causing problems.

Without warning, She pulled my face down to her level and she kissed me sweetly. She smiled slightly. I kissed back as I snaked my hands around her hips and brought her closer to me.

She broke the kiss and moved to shut the door. After it was shut, she grabbed a handful of my shirt and pulled me closer to her as she leaned against the door. I leaned down to kiss her again. Our lips moved in harmony.

I kneeled down slightly so I could pick her up and let her straddle my waist. She chuckled into the kiss as she secured herself around my waist.

I moved us over to the bed and laid her down first. I decided to try my luck and break the kiss. I trailed small kisses down her neck and jawline. I heard her exhale slowly. I smiled as she tangled her fingers in my hair.

I brought my face back to hers and kissed her lips again. Our lips moved in sync as the kiss deepened. I heard her heartbeat increase immensely at us kissing like we were.

She sat up for a moment, careful not to break the kiss. Her fingers found the hem of my shirt. They lingered for a second before she slipped my shirt off She looked over my toned torso and smiled.

As my shirt fell to her floor, she kissed my collarbones and chest before letting her hands slide down my torso and grab me by the belt and pulled me back on top of her.

I felt my face heat up when she grabbed me by the belt. Really wasn't expecting that. I had to try to control my heartbeat as much as I could because I knew she could hear it.

In a sudden movement, She flipped us so that she was on top of me. She broke the kiss and trailed kisses down my neck and chest before she sat up and removed her shirt. I felt my heart race. She had on a purple bra with black lace, very suiting of her.

I felt the blush on my cheeks deepen at her nearly bare chest. Her pale skin accented by the dark colors of her bra. She smiled at me then rolled her eyes.

She leaned back down and kissed me urgently. I ran my fingertips down her spine, causing her to shiver. I smiled.

I sat us up, her still straddling me, not breaking the kiss. My hands found their way to Sarah's hips. I broke the kiss, finding her jawline and planting longer, lingering kisses. She exhaled deeply. She draped her arms around my shoulders, her hands flat on my back.

I bit down gently on the soft spot on her neck, she exhaled again and balled her fists, leaving small scratch marks on my back. She tilted her head back as I continued to bite my way down her neck. I sucked lightly at the skin I had just bitten. She sighed, her breath uneasy.

I was about to move to her neck and chest when I heard something from the parking lot. I paused, and looked up at Sarah. She looked down at me, terror in her eyes.

"Does Stiles' front left wheel squeak when he turns left?" She asked, still breathless from our makeout session that went farther than normal.

"Yeah," I said, my voice shaky from the kissing and horror at the thought that Cora heard what was just happening.

"Fuck." Sarah said, pushing herself off of me and rushing to find her shirt. I stood up quickly and searched for mine as well. We should really start keeping track of where our shirts land.

Sarah sighed nervously as she heard what I heard. She heard Stiles and Cora getting closer and closer to the loft door. I found her shirt and she found mine.

We tossed each other our shirts and threw them on quickly. We ran downstairs to greet them at the door.

Cora and Stiles greeted us with smiles. Stiles looked both of us over and Sarah at Sarah for an extra moment or two.

"Why is your shirt on inside out?" Stiles asked Sarah before realizing why. His face distorted to a sorry/weirded out look. Cora had the same look. Sarah looked down at her feet, trying to hide her blush.

How could we have not thought to put our shirts on the right way? We weren't that dazed by the make out, were we?

"I dunno." Sarah said shyly. She ran a nervous hand through her hair, She did that a lot when she was nervous or anxious.

"I forgot my phone, We were just coming back to get it." Cora said, trying not to laugh. She quickly slipped up the stairs to grab her phone.

Stiles broke the awkward silence.

"So, Nice day isn't it?" He said, also trying not to laugh. He obviously knew what Sarah and I were up to before they got back.

"Perfect day." Sarah said, looking up at him. Her face was still really red.

A few moments later, Cora stepped into the room from downstairs. She smiled sweetly at us. She walked over to Stiles. They said their goodbye but we heard them laugh when they got down to the car.

We eased at the sound of Stiles' jeep leaving the parking lot. Sarah turned to me, a smile on her face.

"We are idiots." She said with a chuckle. She pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back before pulling away.

"Shall we continue?" I asked, curious. She smiled wickedly at me before nodded.

She lead me upstairs into the hallway by her room. I waited for her to go in first but instead she turned around and slammed me against the hallway wall.

I looked down at her and she brought my face to hers. She kissed me with the same urgency that she had earlier. The urgency had passion both times.

I kissed her back for a few moments before placing my hands on her hips before I spun us around and slammed her into the wall. She smiled against the kiss. She pulled away before grabbing my hand and pulling my into her room.

Once in her room, I picked her up to straddle me once again. She secured herself and continued to kiss me. I laid her on the bed, still kissing her.

The kiss deepened at the moments went by, but we were both too distracted to hear another heartbeat in the loft building until there was a loud knock at the door.

"That can't be Derek. Cora and Stiles just left." Sarah said, pausing the make out. I nodded and I stood up.

"Wait, before we see who it is," I said, helping her stand up. She gave me a confused look. I stepped closer to her. My fingers found the hem of her shirt. I slipped her shirt over her head.

She looked up at me, her cheeks red. I smiled and turned her shirt right side out. I handed it to her.

"Your shirt was still on wrong." I said with a wink. She blushed more and smiled. She put her shirt on the correct way. I held out my hand and she took it gladly.

I lead her downstairs. I concentrated on the door and looked over at Sarah.

"What if it's a hunter?" I said, wearily.

"It's not, I don't smell human blood." Sarah said, staring blankly at the door. I nodded, hesitant.

I walked over to the door, Sarah following close behind. I could tell she was getting ready to attack anything that could be behind the door.

I opened the loft door slowly. Once it was open, I saw a tall, thin blonde woman with shoulder length hair. She had on a sophisticated outfit. Black heels, black skinny jeans, a white undershirt and a grey blazer. She carried a large black bag along with a suitcase by her side.

I didn't recognize the woman, so I turned to Sarah. Her face covered in shock and a slight smile. Her expression lightened.

"Gemma." Sarah said, ushering a bright smile at the blonde woman.

_A/N: Heyyyy loves! So I have been heavily considering writing a derek/OC fic. But idk yet. But OMG, GEMMA IS IN BEACON HILLS?! WHAT? WHY? We shall find out. Well, you will find out. I already know ;) But any who, How about that steamy kissy scene between Isaac and Sarah? I loved writing it. This story will still be rated T because I will probably not write any sex scenes out, I'm pretty bad at it. But Happy Reading my darlings! Review and Follow please? It would be greatly appreciated! _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Gemma

Isaac P.O.V

"Gemma." Sarah said, ushering a bright smile at the blonde woman.

My mind flashed back to just after Mason died. Sarah was telling me about what being a vampire was like.

"_He didn't turn me right away. He was a doctor, so he tried to save me medically." She said quietly. I nodded. I didn't know that, surprisingly. _

"_My injuries were too much though. I had a brain hemorrhage, internal bleeding and multiple stab wounds. The only way I could survive was if he turned me. And he did." She added, holding back tears. _

"_I woke up from being turned and everything was so different. Beautiful things were more beautiful. Soft things were softer. Loud things were louder. Every single emotion I had felt before I was turned, I felt them so much harder. He told me that I could turn my emotions off at will. We have a switch. One flip of the mental switch and it was gone. All of the emotions. The hurt, the anger, the loneliness." _

"_It didn't last long for me though. I turned my emotions back on the first day I saw Mason and his wife, Gemma together. They seemed so happy and alive, even with Mason being a vampire and Gemma being human. I turned my emotions back on because seeing Mason and Gemma so happily in love made me realize that if I kept the switch flipped, that I would never find anything like they had."_

"_I am so amazingly happy with myself for turning them back on. Because if I kept them off, I would've never felt sorry for killing those men, Chris would've killed me indefinitely and I would've never fallen for you, Isaac." She finished. She placed a small peck on my chest near my heart. _

Mason's wife was standing in front of us and we had no clue why. Sarah let out a happy sigh and she ran over to Gemma. She hugged Gemma. Gemma closed her eyes and smiled widely as she squeezed Sarah.

"I missed you so much!" Sarah said, still hugging Gemma. Gemma pulled from the hug and looked Sarah over.

"I missed you too! I don't see you for not even 3 months and you turn into a damn beauty queen! What the hell?" Gemma said, playing with a section of Sarah's hair.

Sarah blushed and scoffed at Gemma's compliment. Her complement was true, Sarah was gorgeous.

"Oh whatever. Gemma, I'd like you to meet Isaac. He's my boyfriend." Sarah said, gesturing to me. I smiled shyly and held out my hand to shake hers. She shook my hand sternly then looked me over.

"He's adorable." Gemma said looking over to Sarah.

"One of the many reasons why he's mine." Sarah said, smiling brightly.

Sarah's face changed emotions. She looked slightly confused. She looked Gemma up and down.

"You don't smell human. Why don't you smell human? Gemma?" Sarah said, alarmed. Gemma sighed, still standing outside of the loft door.

Gemma couldn't come in yet, and she had a similar smell to Sarah, But Sarah smelled better. She smelled better than anything I could think of.

At that point, I was confused. Sarah told me that Mason was a vampire and Gemma was a human.

Then I realized that Gemma was a vampire, just like Sarah.

"I'm a vampire. Mason turned me before he left. He said I needed to protect myself against anything that could happen while he was gone." Gemma said, looking pained at the thought of her husband. She knew he was killed.

"Please, Come in." Sarah said, sounding confused and somewhat hurt.

Gemma nodded and looked around the door frame. She stepped one foot in the threshold then the other, making sure that she could actually enter.

"Let's all go up to my room and talk." Sarah said, sounding bothered. By something, I wasn't sure what.

Gemma and I followed Sarah up to her room. I took my place on the bed and Sarah sat next to me. Gemma took the piano chair for herself.

Sarah waited for Gemma to explain everything. Gemma exhaled and looked over to Sarah and I.

"Mason woke me up one morning, rushing around the house. He was packing some of his things in a suitcase. I got upset because I thought he was leaving the marriage. Turns out, He figured out where you ended up at. He said that hunters were going to kill you if they found out that you killed all of the men. He decided that he would make the hunters believe that it was him. He also decided to turn me."

I turned to look at Sarah, the expression on her face was pained. I rubbed her back gently and she leaned into my touch slightly.

"The hunters would've come after me because I was close to Mason. They came to the house a day or so after he left. They found me dead. But I wasn't actually dead. He gave me instructions to come here after his death." Gemma finished, sadly.

I looked over to Sarah. I could see it in her face, she was putting the parts together.

"I'm so sorry. Mason is dead because of me." Sarah said, tears brimming her eyes. I placed my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

"It was his choice and duty as the man who turned you, to protect you. I respect that. It doesn't change that I consider you my daughter, Sarah. Mason's demise isn't your fault." Gemma said, looking intently into Sarah's eyes.

"That's not the only thing you need to understand. These hunters are different from the Argents," I assumed she was caught up. "These hunters will kill anyone that gets in their way of killing vampires." She looked over to me.

"No matter if whoever gets in their way is human, werewolf, innocent or otherwise. They have no moral code. Their code is 'Tuez les monstres ou mourir en essayant. Ne prenez pas de prisonniers. Detruire des choses de la maniere.' Which translates into 'Kill the monsters or die trying. Take no prisoners. Destroy anything in the way.'"

"That's slightly terrifying." I said, swallowing roughly. I could feel the terror in my face. Sarah nodded, agreeing with me.

"Can they be killed?" Sarah asked, her face stern and serious.

"If you kill any of them, more hunters will come." Gemma said, disappointed.

"How do we get rid of them? For good."

"I'll have a plan. Leave it to me and I'll take care of it."

"Don't get hurt, Gem."

"I won't. I must get going though. I have a hotel room to set up, I'll be here a while. I'll be back tomorrow. I have a plan to work on."

Gemma smiled and stood up. Sarah stood up as well and hugged Gemma. She hugged back and sighed.

"Be safe. Stay inside. I'll see you tomorrow." Gemma said with one last squeeze. She pulled away with a smile.

"I'll be fine, Gem." Sarah said with a smile.

"I can show myself out." Gemma said, quickly leaving Sarah's room.

As soon as Gemma left, Sarah held her head in her hands, still standing up. I rushed over to where she was standing. I pulled her into a tight hug. I felt her move her hands and wrap them around my torso.

Her warm tears got on my shirt and I pulled away from the hug slightly, just enough to see her face. I wiped a tear from her cheek.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked, worried. I caressed her cheek gently with my thumb. Her blue eyes cloudy.

"Mason. It was my fault. He's dead because of me." Sarah said between sniffles. I shook my head.

"Mason's death is not your fault. Okay? It's the hunters' fault he's dead. We just have to focus on keeping you safe and getting rid of the hunters." I said, reassuring her. There was no way in hell I was going to lose her to ruthless hunters.

She nodded but continued to hug me. She rested her head on my chest. I moved to lead her to the bed. She had a rough day, she needed some rest.

I laid us down carefully. She placed her head on my chest and exhaled deeply. I had my arm under her neck so I absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair.

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm super sorry that this chapter was kind of boring/slow/short. It's one of those necessary filler type chapters. And for those of you Derek fans, I have my 2nd fanfiction up and I'm working on the 2nd chapter. I've gotten really good feedback and I'm so happy. I also have a sort of task for you guys. If you guys can find this song i've been looking for, I'll give you a shout out and maybe some other stuff i'm not sure. But anyway I've been looking for this orchestral song that is popular in movie trailers, mostly fanmade trailers. It's an orchestra piece and I'm fairly sure it starts out slow then gets epic towards the middle. Anywho, R&R this story and my other one, Happy Reading my loves!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Fire

Isaac P.O.V

'_Isaac?' A sweet, familiar voice said._

'_Yes love?' I said, looking around for my blue eyed beauty. I spotted her and she looked so lovely. She was wearing a white, flowy dress that complimented her curves beautifully. _

_She came closer and held out her hand. I smiled and gladly took her hand in mine. We walked for a bit, in what seemed like a forest but with more flowers. _

_We heard a leaf crinkle behind us. We spun around, but before I could see what the figure that startled us was, Sarah fell to the ground with a yell of pain._

_I looked over to see Sarah bloodied and a wooden stake sticking out from her ribcage. My heart ripped in half when I saw her body slowly desacate. I looked to the figure, in a full blown rage._

_Brayden stood about 20 feet away, a cocky smile on his face and a cross bow loaded with wooden stakes in his hands._

'_My poor sister. She's beautiful, even in death. Don't you think, Isaac?' Brayden said, a wicked cruelness in his voice._

'_She hasn't done anything wrong! Why did you kill her?!' I spat out at Brayden, my voice dripping with hurt._

'_Demons shouldn't walk the earth, Isaac. Unfortunately, My sisters' foster life lead to her tragic demise.'_

_I couldn't control my rage. I leaped forward onto Brayden, knocking the crossbow out of his hands._

'_You're the real demon.' I said just before taking Brayden's head in my hands and snapping his neck. _

_My eyes burned as I felt them turn a cold blue from a warm yellow. I heard a noise behind me that pulled my attention from the pain._

_I saw Sarah pulling the stake from her chest, the blood spilled from the wound, making the white dress even more red._

'_You're alive?!' A rush of relief went through my body. Sarah dropped the stake on the ground._

'_I wasn't.' She said, her voice sounding hollow, even haunted._

I woke with a start. I panicked and looked to make she Sarah was still alive and okay. There she was, sleeping peacefully. I sighed, relieved.

I moved off of the bed, careful not to wake her. I walked over to the mirror. I made sure that my eyes still glowed yellow, instead of the steel blue like they did in my dream.

I jumped as the loud ringtone from Sarah's phone started playing out of nowhere. I looked at the caller ID. Gemma. I figured it was important, so I answered.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Isaac! Thank god! Is Sarah asleep?" Gemma said, urgently. Her voice sounded shaky, like she was scared.

"Uh yeah, Why?" I said, looking over to my sleeping beauty.

"Go downstairs in the loft. Quickly."

I hurried out of the room and down the steps, finding nobody in the loft. They were all probably out.

"I'm in the main room. What's wrong?"

"Tell her that I'm sorry. The hunters are outside of my hotel room. They're going to kill me soon."

Oh no, Sarah couldn't lose her too! She had already lost Mason, her brother to the hunters and so much. Gemma's death would be the cherry on the disaster cake.

"Where are you? I'll come help you."

"No, I'll be dead before you get here."

"What do you need me to do?"

"There is an envelope sitting outside of the loft door, Make sure you give that to her. It explains everything."

"I'll make sure she gets it, Gemma."

"I'm going to hang up now. I have to destroy my phone so they don't track it back to Sarah. Take care of her Isaac."

Before I could say anything, The line went quiet. I sighed and hung my head. I hated to see Sarah cry, and she was definitely going to after she found out about Gemma's death.

I walked over to the loft door and found a small envelope waiting for me. There was a post it note attached to it.

'_Thank you Isaac. Sarah really needed someone like you there for her. I know she love you. And I know you love her. I can see it in your eyes. -G'_

I smiled at the note. I really did love Sarah.

I picked up the envelope and shut the loft door quietly. I went back up to Sarah's room and she was still sleeping peacefully. I looked over at the clock and it was only like 4 o'clock. I decided to surprise Sarah when she woke up.

I grabbed my set of car keys from the dresser. I kissed Sarah on the forehead before heading out.

I drove to the closest grocery store. I parked the car and walked inside. I headed straight for the baked goods section until something caught my eye. Brayden was at the same store. I hid behind a shelf and listened to the conversation he was having with another hunter while pretending to look at some canned goods.

"Are you sure we just killed the last one boss?" The shorter man said to Brayden, who was studying the cereal section.

"Yes. There is no evidence that there are any more. I'm not staying in the stupid ass town any longer. I can't stand it here." Brayden said.

"Alright. I just don't want any of those damn monsters alive."

"I know. The only ones that were here are dead now. The first one we killed probably turned the one we just killed."

"Is there anything linking us to the fire at that hotel?"

So that's how they killed Gemma., They set the place on fire.

"No, there were no cameras or witnesses. I made sure myself. Trust me, I know how much you hate vampires. One of those demons killed my sister." I had to rethink that one, I made a face.

"I thought your sister was killed by her foster father?"

"Exactly. He was one of them. I only joined the hunters so I could indirectly avenge Sarah's death."

That meant that he had no clue she was alive-ish. I had to make sure it stayed that way.

"Then why don't we leave this second?"

"Because I'm hungry. We're leaving as soon as I find a snack."

I rolled my eyes. Sarah and Brayden were definitely related.

Brayden eventually settled on something and left. I relaxed. They were finally leaving. And Sarah could go back to normal life.

I continued over to the cupcake section. It was Sarah's comfort food.

Once I arrived back at the loft, I found Sarah awake in her room, surfing through the channels. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Beautiful." I said with a smile as I sat down next to her and handed her a container with a red velvet cupcake in it. She smiled up at me.

"Thank you." She said, she gave me a quick kiss before opening the container and starting on the cupcake.

"Don't thank me just yet." I said, remembering the envelope. I pulled it out of my back pocket and handed it to her. She gave me a look and I guessed my face gave away that she was going to be upset.

She took the envelope from my hand and set her cupcake down on her nightstand. She opened the envelope.

I wasn't quite sure what it said but I could see Sarah's facial expressions warp into different emotions. My heart was heavy as her jaw dropped slightly and tears filled in her eyes.

I sat next to her while she was still reading the letter and put my arm around her shoulder. I studied her face closely. The tears fells from her eyes and I swear I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

She looked up at me, her eyes cloudy and sorrowful. I wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She handed me the letter.

"R-Read it." She said, her voice shaky and sad. I nodded and took the note slowly from her hand.

I looked onto the paper;

'_Dear Sarah,_

_If you're reading this, I've already been killed by the hunters, and I'm so sorry. It was my plan all along to lead them in a path far from yours. The Hunters are on their way out of town by now. It's instinct to protect family, and you're definitely my family. I love you so much. Mason did as well._

_On the attached paper, you'll find information in terms of mine and Mason's bank accounts as well as where to find keys to any of our vacation houses. When I planned this, I wanted you to be set for a long time. _

_Whatever you do, Don't turn off your humanity. The boy sitting next to you needs you just as much as you need him. Don't try to get revenge on the hunters, they aren't worth it._

_You've got something special to hold onto. If you ever feel like there's nothing to live for, Just look to Isaac. He isn't going anywhere. You and Isaac are perfect. From the moment I arrived, I knew that you were perfect._

_I'm sorry that it came to this but just remember that none of this is your fault. If you want to blame someone, Blame your former foster father. He started all of this. I love you as if you were my own daughter. The daughter I never had. I know for sure that Mason loved you just as much. _

_Love, Gemma.'_

I set the letter in my lap and looked over to Sarah, who's eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked up at me.

"She's right. We are perfect." Sarah said, she meant what she said but she sounded so broken from hearing of Gemma's death.

"Yes baby. I know." I said, pulling her closer to me. She rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Promise me that you'll never leave?" She said, not moving from my chest.

"I swear."

_A/N: OMG! So the dream thing might've been kinda weird to you guys, but I promise it has tons of meaning. I feel horrible killing off Gemma, She was only in Beacon hills for 2 days ! But, I gotta do what I gotta do. Sorry It's been a while since I've updated this story. I've been kinda swamped between my stories and school. Plus I've kinda had writer's block but it's finally starting to go away ! I found the orchestral piece that I was looking for. For those of you that were curious, It's called Requiem for a tower by the Corner Stone Cues. I believe. Anyway, Happy reading my loves ! Make sure you review !_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Kali's cure

Isaac P.O.V

Once it was confirmed that the hunters left, Sarah didn't want to go back to school until she got her thirst under control more. She was getting better at it, But because of Mason and Gemma's deaths, her emotions were up and down. And that heavily affected her control.

Sarah suggested that Derek always keep alcohol in the loft. Derek questioned why because alcohol couldn't effect werewolves. But apparently it affected vampires. Sarah said that it helped curb the cravings.

Sarah, Derek and I were talking about ways to manage her thirst when Stiles and Cora walked in.

"Hey guys." Stiles said, waving his hand. He had a slight cut on his forehead. I could smell the blood. If I could, So could Sarah.

I looked over to Sarah in a slight panic. She caught scent of Stiles blood. Her eyes rimmed red and her veins made themselves known. She dodged around me and attempted to pounce on Stiles, who quickly knew what was going on. Him and Cora both jumped back.

Cora stepped in front of Sarah, blocking her from Stiles but Sarah easily dodged any defense Cora gave and threw her aside. She lunged for Stiles' neck. I caught her just before she sank her fangs into his neck.

I turned her around in my arms but not loosening my grip one bit. She wriggled and twisted angrily. She bared her fangs and her veins. I used my somewhat free hand to keep her head still.

"Sarah, Baby, It's me." I said, sort of struggling. Sarah was small but she sure was strong as hell. I looked into her red-rimmed eyes, hoping I was still her anchor.

"Sarah. It's Isaac." I said as I stabilized her head. Her struggled slowed to a stop. Her hunting features drew back and disappeared.

She quickly realized what she had done and I could see the guilt twist her face. She looked over to Stiles, who was still trembling. Then she looked to Cora, who was picking herself off of the ground.

"Oh god." Sarah said as she hid her face in my chest. She sounded really disappointed in herself. I loosened my grip enough to where I only had my arms leisurely around her waist.

"Stiles, Cora. I'm so sorry." She said, looking up at her two close friends. Stiles had stopped shaking and Cora regained her stance beside him.

"It's okay. I totally understand the bloodlust thing. I got it from Scott a lot." Stiles said, his usual sarcasm showing itself. Cora nodded.

"It's fine, I understand. I've been there." Cora added with shrug.

"I almost killed you both." Sarah said, the disappointment hadn't left her voice.

"I'm used to being close to death by now. I'm pretty much the most human, human around here." Stiles said, sounding kind of sad.

It was true, He was pretty much the only true human. Scott, Derek, Cora, and I were all werewolves. Lydia was a banshee and Allison could easily protect herself, unlike Stiles. His only defense was sarcasm.

I looked down at Sarah, she had a weird look on her face. Like she was contemplating something. She quickly shook whatever thoughts she had away and snapped back to reality.

"I'm still sorry." Sarah said with remorse.

"You're going through a rough spot." Cora said, tip toeing over the touchy subject.

Sarah didn't have time to respond before there was a loud knock at the door. It wasn't really a knock, more like a pounding.

Cora moved away from Stiles to answer the door. She slid the door open to reveal Deucalion, Kali, Ethan and Aiden standing just outside of the threshold.

"I thought Scott and I told you to leave, Deucalion." Derek said, standing up from the place he had been sitting. Deucalion smiled wickedly.

"You did, But The twins don't seem eager to leave. And I have an interest in one of your little acquaintances." Deucalion said, looking to Derek and then moving hiis eyes to Sarah. I felt her stiffen under his stare.

"What do you want with her?" I said, defensive.

"Touchy. I sense some protective natures from you, Isaac." Ducalian said with a small smile. His glare never left Sarah.

"I asked you a question. What do you want with her?" I growled, pulling Sarah closer to me.

"I heard of a little altercation between Aiden and Sarah. I wanted to meet her myself." He said.

Sarah looked up at me, reassuringly. I loosened my arms and she stepped away from me. She turned her body to face Deucalion. I looked at the three behind him. All of them eying her, especially Kali.

"Lovely to finally meet the infamous Deucalion" Sarah said, sarcasm slipping through her voice. I smiled slightly.

"As lovely as it is to meet you. So I'm told, you're not a human, or a werewolf. What are you?" He said, his voice evening to a threatening tone. Sarah smiled. She knew what she was doing, whatever it was.

"Ever heard of a 'Creature of the night' or 'Children of the night'? Just a few nicknames for vampires." Her tone condescending. At the word 'vampire', The four of them tensed. Kali looked like she was trying to hide horror behind confusion.

"Vampire? They exist?" Kali said, her voice in a panic tone.

"Apparently so. Would you be willing to prove it?" Deucalion said, not believing Sarah. He doesn't know what he just got himself into. Sarah smiled and nodded.

She took a deep breath and within seconds, the veins under her eyes made themselves known. Her pupils blood red. She opened her mouth to expose her fangs. I swear, Every damn time I saw them, they got scarier. I looked over to Deucalion's group, all of them looked shocked.

"Interesting. How powerful are you my dear?" Deucalion asked Sarah, Sarah's hunting features still prominent.

"Find out yourself." Sarah said, challenging him. He smiled and turned to the twins. Derek looked over to me and signaled for me to step as far back as I could. I moved backward onto the steps.

The twins went full wolf, but they were separate. They advanced quickly to Sarah. She dodged Ethen easily. She grabbed his arm and spun him around. She used him as a sort of wrecking ball and crashed him into Aiden, sending them both flying backward into the wall.

I looked over to Deucalion, who was trying to keep his face from faltering. He motioned for Kali to join the fight.

Kali happily joined, wanting to prove that she could beat Sarah. I had no clue what Kali was thinking, there was no way any of us could. Even if all of us jumped her, we'd all end up in the hospital.

Kali approached Sarah calmly before jumping into the air and attempting to kick Sarah in the face. Sarah caught her foot easily, she spun her a couple of times and sent her flying into Ethan and Aiden, who had just regained their strength and were charging at Sarah.

Kali, landing on Ethan softly, got up quickly. She looked pissed. She charged at Sarah then pounced in Sarah's direction. Sarah stayed perfectly still until the exact moment when she could take advantage of Kali's attack. Sarah reached her arm forward just before Kali landed on her. Sarah locked her hand around Kali's throat and slammed her to the ground.

Sarah, being in the heat of the moment, sunk her teeth into Kali's neck. Kali screamed in pain. Sarah pulled away from Kali's neck and spit out a chunk of her neck to the side.

Sarah stood up and wiped her mouth. She looked down at Kali for a moment before looking over to Deucalion, who was still trying to process what had just happened.

"I'd probably give her 48 hours." Sarah said, looking down at Kali. Kali was holding her neck and grunting in pain. I looked over to Derek, confused. He also looked confused.

"Excuse me?" Deucalion asked, his voice falter from the threatening tone he used against Sarah earlier.

"You don't know? A werewolf's blood is toxic to a vampire but lucky for me, I didn't actually ingest any. But a vampire bite is fatal for a werewolf. She'll be dead in 48 hours or less without a cure. She'll die a slow, painful death." Sarah said, giving us all new information. Apparently, there was a ton more we all needed to learn about vampires.

"What's the cure? She can't die. She's an essential part of my pack." Deucalion said, panicking slightly. Sarah smiled playfully.

"In order to cure a werewolf of a vampire bite, the werewolf has to ingest the vampire's blood. The vampire that bit them." Sarah said, looking down at Kali, who looked sickly.

"If a vampire bite is fatal, then why aren't I dead?" Aiden asked, standing up.

"None of my venom entered your bloodstream because I drank your blood instead of letting my venom into your blood. You're welcome by the way." Sarah explained, adding sarcasm at the end.

"Cure her then!" Deucalion yelled out, definitely panicking.

"If I cure her, You either all either have to leave or stay and abide by any rules that Derek sets. If you choose to stay and break one of the rules, I'll kill you all myself." Sarah said, her voice menacing and kinda sexy. In my opinion anyway.

"We'll stay and follow Derek's rules." Deucalion decided. Sarah nodded then kneeled beside Kali. Kali had quickly become pale and sickly. Sarah bit her own wrist before putting it by Kali's mouth. Kali drank, wanting to stop the pain she was in. Kali released Sarah's wrist.

Sarah helped Kali stand up. It blew my mind how kind Sarah was, even when she was being a badass.

Sarah walked Kali over to Deucalion.

"Now leave. Derek will be by wherever you reside later tonight to discuss rules. Until then, Don't do anything that could risk our deal. Nice meeting you all by the way." Sarah said with a smile at the end.

Deucalion nodded. Him and his pack left the building.

_A/N: Oh gosh guys I'm so sorry ! I don't know when I last updated. It's been at like like 4 days ! But in the next chapter you might learn more about the history of vampires and stuff:3 I'm excited because I've been doing my research and I think you guys will be satisfied. Happy Reading my loves !_


End file.
